Separated or United
by jva88
Summary: Wealth.Jealously.Friendships.Relationships. I'm rewriting this story the new one is called A Beauty and Tragedy . Check it out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nathan and Brooke are dating

Lucas and Peyton are dating

Peyton and Brooke are best friends

Peyton doesn't have a lot of money

Nathan is filthy rich as is Brooke

Lucas doesn't have a lot of money but has a great heart

Peyton can get really jealous of Brooke sometimes

The 2 couples have been dating all through high school and are about to find out what college they get into.

Nathan and Lucas are really great friends but weren't at first


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fic forgive me if its horrible but I got bored and decided to do this. Leave me reviews please. **

**I don't own anything of One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 1**

Peyton, and Lucas were sitting at a table in Karen's Café waiting for Nathan. He had a habit of being late. This was the moment of truth and Nathan was late. Peyton had her head on Lucas shoulder and his hand was on her thigh they were both getting really impatient. Brooke was getting some drinks at the counter when her phone rang.

Brooke: Hey boyfriend, Where are you? We're all waiting for you here….Oh okay. .. yea.. see you soon , love you, bye.

Lucas: So what did Nate say?

Brooke: He's almost here and that he's sorry he's late, there was an accident and there was traffic

Peyton: Yea..Excuses, Excuses

Brooke: He should be here any mi-

Nathan: Hey ! sorry I'm late. Ready to open the letters?

Lucas: Ready as I'll ever be

_Nathan came around the table and kissed Brooke_

Brooke: "ok" she said nervously "its now or never"

_The 4 of them began to open there envelope. They applied to two universities, Columbia and NYU. The first one they opened was the one from Columbia._

Brooke: I wasn't accepted

Lucas: neither was I …

Peyton: I got accepted

Nate: so did I

Brooke: Congratulations

Lucas: yea, that's a great school but we still have to see if we all got into NYU

_They began to open the letter from NYU. Brooke opened it first and jumped up and down with joy and gave Nathan a huge hug._

Brooke: OH MY GOD I GOT IN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Nathan: that's great baby but I didn't make it but it's okay we wont be to far from each other.

Brooke: aw it still would've have been better if we went to the same school. I'm still going to miss you boyfriend

Lucas: Hey I got into NYU, how great is that. Peyton, did you get in , please tell me you did.

Peyton: Hate to disappoint you Luc but I didn't but its ok. We will manage we'll all be living close enough to see each other all the time. Anyway I have my last strip due for Thud so talk to you guys later

Lucas: okay. I'll call you later

_Lucas gave Peyton a kiss and she walked out of the Café. Brooke had a huge smile on her face. It made Nathan glad that Brooke was happy she deserved it. _

Nathan: Well, Listen Brooke, I have to go.

Brooke: _(she had the puppy face look) _But why? I really wanted to spend time with you

Nathan: I know but I promised my mom I'd be home early and I want to tell her that I got into Columbia.

Brooke: fine if you have to but call me later

Nathan: I will

_Nathan kissed Brooke_

Brooke: You promise?

Nathan: yes, I promise

_They shared one more kiss_

Nathan: see ya lucas

Lucas: Bye Nate

Brooke: bye boyfriend

_Nathan walked out of the Café and now only Lucas and Brooke were left sitting at the table. The two of them had only became friends because Peyton started dating Lucas and Peyton and Brooke had been friends forever. Nathan and Lucas had started off as enemies both wanting to be the captain of the basketball team but they overcame there differences and became great friends._

Brooke: Well broody looks like its you and me at NYU. Are you excited?

Lucas: "Yea" Lucas said with a smile "I'm actually glad that you're going to be at NYU with me"

Brooke: "oh really and why is that" Brooke said with a smirk

Lucas: _(Lucas smiled) _" We are great friends but I just feel that we are going to have a great time there"

Brooke: "Of course we'll have a great time" Brooke winked at Lucas

Lucas: "Brooke.. I'm dating your best friend and I think you are flirting with me"

Brooke: "oh Lucas! I am only kidding. Anyway, I'm going to head home. I'll see you later"

Lucas: Bye Brooke

Brooke: Bye Broody, OH and by the way I'm glad that you're going to be at NYU with me to"

**Ok please leave me reviews. It probably sucks doesn't it. I know the writing does I'm not really good with grammar or anything like that but I tried please let me know what you think. I don't know if I should continue or not. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews. Yeah I know it lacked detailed I'm really sorry. This is the first story I've ever written well I wrote one when I was in first grade but that doesn't count. I'll try to add more detail in future chapters but that will mean it will take longer to update. And Haley will appear in this story just give me time. She will most likely be at one of the freshman orientations like someone suggest. This chapter is going to start right before they go off to college. I don't think anything really to exciting would have happened from the time they got there letters to the time they leave. And now to the story.**

_Brooke_

Brooke was so excited about going to NYU that she had packed way in advance. Sure she was disappointed that Nathan wouldn't be at the same school but they would still be close enough to see each other. She was also bummed that her best friend, Peyton wasn't going to the same school as her but was glad that Nathan had one of his close friends with him. He wouldn't be alone and she knew if he ever needed someone to talk to and she wasn't available then Peyton would be there for him.

Brooke stood at her doorway contemplating her high school years. It was an amazing four years she thought. Sure she had her ups and downs but there defiantly more ups. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be driving up to NY with her 3 best friends. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a new chapter for her. She let out a sigh, went to her bed turned off the night and went to sleep.

_Nathan_

"Hey Son, you all packed?" said Dan, Nathan's father

"yeah, just about finished"

' you know I'm going to miss you rite'

'I'm going to miss you to dad but I'll come down for Thanksgiving and Christmas'

'I know but I'm still going to miss you. Nathan…'

'yea..'

'I know I haven't been the best father to you but I want you to know that I love you and that you mean the world to me'

' I love you to dad'

With that said Dan walked out and leaned against the wall next to Nathan's door way. A tear fell down his cheek. He was really going to miss his son but he knew that was life.

Nathan taped the last box of his stuff and stacked on another box. He couldn't believe he was leaving tomorrow to college. He was really happy that he was going to Columbia he never really wanted to go to NYU but only applied there because Brooke asked him too. He was a little disappointed that Brooke wouldn't be at Columbia with him but knew they would still see each other. 'at least Peyton will be there with me' he thought to himself.

Nathan took one last look at his room. It looked so empty. He took off his shirt and jeans and laid in his bed just staring at the ceiling in the darkness. He was glad he was living Tree Hill.

_Lucas _

Lucas had finished packing early afternoon and spent the rest of his day at the Café with his mom. Lucas and his mom, Karen have a great relationship. Lucas never knew his father because his father abandoned him when he was just a few months old. Neither Lucas nor Karen had heard of him ever since.

'Mom, I'll see you at home I'm going to go stop by Peyton's'

"Ok, Hun I'll see you at home.'

'love you'

'love you to'

Tree Hill was a small town so you could pretty much walk to anywhere you'd like. As Lucas was walking the streets of Tree Hill he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Sure he was excited he was going to be living in New York with his best friends Nathan and Brooke and his girlfriend Peyton who he loved so much but there he was leaving behind a lot in Tree Hill.

_Peyton_

Peyton had just finished packing all of her CDs and was sitting at her computer. It wasn't the nicest but it was usable. She wished she had more things, nicer things. There were times when she was jealous of her best friend, Brooke. Brooke got everything she wanted. She never had to work for it and that bugged Peyton. Anything Peyton ever wanted she had to work for. And she had to work hard for.

_knock, knock_

"OH MY GOD LUCAS YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME"

"Sorry, Babe. So what's up? You excited to be moving to NY"

"Yea I am. I just wish we were going to the same university"

" So do I, I know you won't be far but I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you to" Peyton said as she got out of her chair and walked to Lucas and hugged him. They pulled apart and sat on Peyton's bed.

"This is our last night in Tree Hill can you believe it?" Peyton said looking up at the ceiling

"I don't know. I'm kind of glad we're leaving but at the same time I'm really bummed about it you know"

"I'm more glad than upset. My dad is never home and well my mom…died. So there's really nothing here I'm leaving behind."

"I'm just so glad that we will be close to each other. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You mean the world to me Peyton. I love you so much."

"Luke you are the sweetest guy in the world. I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, babe I'm the lucky one"

And with that said Lucas leaned in and kissed her. They started to have a heavy make out session and well one think led to another. A few hours later they said there good byes and Lucas went home. Peyton laid in her bed. Just thinking. Thinking about everything. Especially tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a new beginning in her life.

**Ok so I tried to put more detail in here. I did my best. I hope you like. Let me know what you think. What I should improve in or w/e. If I'm going to get through his I'm going to need your support. So yea. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So its Sunday and I don't have school tomorrow. It's really cold outside and it looks depressing so I thought it was a goodtime to write the next chapter of my fan fic. Thanks for the reviews. It didn't get much but they still make me happy. I hope you like this chapter. I'm really trying here. Anyway here it is **

**Chapter 3**

Nathan said his goodbyes to his parents and drove to Brooke's. Lucas and Peyton were already there. They too had said there goodbyes to there Parents. Lucas had loaded all of Brookes things in his car since she would end up going in his car once they hit NY. Peyton didn't have much. She wasn't rich like Brooke, she couldn't buy much. She just had the basics necessities.

They finally hit NY. Brooke and Nathan were saying bye to each other and he told her he would call her later once he was settled in. They gave each other a passionate kiss and hugged. Brooke waited for Lucas and Peyton to say there good bye and when they finally did Brooke walked up to Peyton.

"P.Sawyer, you know I'm going to miss seeing you everyday"

" ah yes, B.Davis as will I. You know you can call me when ever though. If you ever need anything I'm here for you."

" Thanks Peyton" Brooke said giving Peyton a big hug.

So Brooke went into Lucas's car and Peyton went in Nathan's. Brooke was so excited about NYU she would not shut up. Lucas was so use to Brooke being very peppy he saw that she was really happy.

"Oh my God Luc, look how beautiful. It's everything I imagined!"

"Yeah, it's really nice." Lucas said and was really liking what he was seeing " Oh there's a parking spot" he said pointing at an empty car space

"Yeah! Hurry up and park so _you_ can help me unpack all my things!" Brooke said very giddily

Lucas laughed, "Sure I'll help you pack, Brooke. So nice of you to ask"

Brooke laughed and smiled at Lucas

_Meanwhile, _Nathan was helping take Peyton's stuff to her room. Her roommate wasn't there yet. Nathan set down the very few boxes that Peyton had onto to the floor.

"So, Peyt you want any help unpacking this stuff or you think you can handle it"

Peyton thinks about it for a second seeing as there wasn't much to pack but she decided to still say yes.

" Umm..sure, I don't have much stuff so don't worry it wont take that long."

"It's okay that you don't have much stuff, you know that right. Money isn't all that important."

Peyton looked up at Nathan with a confused face and said, "Why do you think money is so important to me?"

Nathan patted the bed as a way of telling Peyton to come sit next to him. "I can tell that you are jealous of Brooke sometimes cause she has money. But I want you to know that it really isn't everything."

"Nathan, you've had money all your life. You always get what you want. You always give Brooke the most expensive gifts and she's always giving you expensive gifts to and I just a little jealous sometimes. I can never give Lucas super nice things" Peyton said sadly

"Lucas loves you for you. He doesn't care about how expensive things are anything like that. And I know you love him to. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. You never know though, you may make a lot of money one day or even Lucas might become some wealthy business man. Just stop worrying bout having money and I know everything will turn out okay."

Peyton thought about what he had said. She loved Lucas with all her heart. She knew he was the guy for her. The guy she wanted to marry and spend the rest of her life with but she wanted to have money. And she wanted to have it now. Like _Nathan_ and Brooke.

Nathan gave her a hug and started unpacking all her things. She was helping him and after about 45 minutes were finally unpacked.

"Well, I'm going to go to my dorm room and get all my stuff unpacked. Listen if you need anything just give me a call and I'll come over right away.

"Thanks, Nate. You really are a great friend" Peyton went to give him hug_. It was a rather long hug_ Nathan thought to himself and then he pulled away. Peyton gave him a kiss on the cheek and with that he left.

**Back at NYU**

Lucas had taken all of Brookes boxes to her suite. Because Brooke was staying in a suite she would be able to have some privacy. Brooke was just lying on her bed like a princess as she watched Lucas unpack everything

Brooke smiled at him and said, "Thanks so much for doing this for me Luc, it means a lot"

"You know Brooke, if you helped we could get through this faster" Lucas looked at her with a smile but he knew her and it would be a miracle if she actually helped him.

"You know your right, but it looks like you're doing so fine with out me"

Lucas let out a small laugh and then said, " Yeah, Yeah, okay. So tell me how are things with Nathan."

Brooke smiled just hearing his name. She was head over heels. " Lucas, I love him so much. You have no idea. Everything about him I just love. Not to mention he's a fox. I can't get him out of him head. I'm just so in love." Brooke had a huge smile on her face. " Now its your turn, how are things with my best friend?"

"Peyton's great. I love her so much. When I'm around her I just feel complete. She's the one for me. I'd do anything for her" Brooke was glad that Lucas and Peyton were happy " Sometimes though, I feel like she's not happy. I'm not sure why though. It's just a gut feeling."

"Lucas, She's happy. Believe me. Every time she talks to me about you its great things. She never has anything bad to say. She always has a smile on her face when she hears your name. And when you two are together you two just seem right for each other. So stop worrying"

"Thanks Brooke." He said giving her a thank you smile " Well looks like I'm all done here. I'm going to head back and unpack my stuff you wanna help me?" Lucas said not looking to hopeful considering it was Brooke Davis he was asking help from.

"Um let me think about it…NO" she said with a huge smile.

"thought so" Lucas said with a laugh "well call me if you need anything or what ever"

" I will, and thanks by the way for all this"

"No problem" he said walking out the door

Brooke laid on her bed just thinking about how great the next 4 years in college are going to be. She grabbed her cell and started to dial Nathan's number

**Nathan's**

Nathan had pretty much finished packing all of his stuff in his suite. He was glad he didn't have a roommate and was glad that he was going to have privacy. He fell back on his bed and just laid there. Then he heard his cell phone ring.

Hello?

Hey boyfriend

Brooke, Hey baby what's up?

Nothing much. Lucas just left. He was unpacking everything for me while I watched him _Brooke said with a laugh_

Cool, I just finished packing too.

I miss you

I miss you to. Listen what about tomorrow night we go have dinner. Somewhere nice.

Sounds great. I can't wait to see you.

I'll pick you around 8.

Okay. See you tomorrow than. I love you

I love you to, Brooke

**Peyton's **

Peyton was laying on her bed listening to Dashboard Confessional. She was thinking about Lucas but then Nathan popped in her mind. _Nathan. _Nathan had a lot of money. Why couldn't she had fallen for Nathan instead of Lucas. But she loves Lucas. But she loves money. Money was something she wanted real badly. ' What if, I –'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. A girl no taller than 5'3 or 5'4 came in. Blondish Brownish hair. She was pretty. She had a shirt from Urban Outfitters on and a pair of jeans and flip flops.

"Hi! My name is Haley. Looks like we're roommates"

"Hey. I'm Peyton." Peyton and Haley shook hands. " So where are you from"

"I'm coming from Raleigh, North Carolina"

"Really, I'm from NC too. I small town called Tree Hill."

"I've heard of that place before never been there though." Haley said while setting down all her boxes on her side of the room. " Well listen I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten so I'm going to go get a bite to eat. You want to come with?"

"No I already ate."

" Okay then, so I guess I'll see you later, Bye" Haley waved and walked out of the room.

Peyton was bored out of her mind. What was she thinking about before Haley came in. Oh yea _Nathan. _'As much as I love Lucas, I think I might like money more which is why I will seduce my best friends boyfriend.' Peyton thought to herself with an evil grin on her face. 'How though? How can I do this w/o getting caught'

Ring Ring Peyton heard her cell phone ring and went to answer it.

Hello?

How's the best girl friend in the world doing?

oh.. Lucas, Hey. I was just thinking about you.

Really? Well I'm glad. What are you up to. I'm going crazy not being with you right now. You have no idea how bad I want to be with you right now

Yeah…I really miss you Lucas. I wish you were here. I'm lost with out you – _Peyton lied _

So I was thinking maybe I can come by tomorrow and we could explore the city

Sounds good to me. Just give me a call before you get here.

OK. I love you so much

Love you too, Lucas

Peyton felt a little guilty about having thoughts of Nathan but she really wanted to have everything she wanted and only money could get that and the way she could get money is if she had Nathan. Peyton decided to call Nathan.

Hey Nathan.

Peyton? Hey what's up? Everything okay?

Yeah, everything is fine. I'm really bored. I met my roommate. She seems nice I would've hung out w/ her but she went to get a bite to eat so I was wondering if you wanted to come over.

Yeah sure. Let me just get out of these clothes and I'll come over.

Great so I'll see you soon

Peyton hung up with a grin on her face. This was to get Nathan to start falling for her. Falling for her hard so that he could forget all about Brooke and only think about her. Peyton did feel a little bad for Brooke though. She was her best friend. And was always there for her. But for Peyton money was the most important thing for her.

**Nathan**

Nathan changed into a Grey T-shirt and a pair of Black Basket ball shorts. He walked out of his room into the hallway down the stairs out of his building. Peyton's building wasn't that far. He entered her building. Walked up the stairs into her hallway. He walked to her door. Knocked on it once. No answer. He knocked again and there was no answer. He decided just to open the door. The was music playing and he figured that's why she didn't hear. As he opened the door a little more. Once fully opened he just stood at the doorway frozen.

**Okay. So I hope you liked it. I think it's kind of long. I'm not sure lol but yeah okay. Let me know what you thought of it. Tell me what I need to improve or what you really liked about it. Anything just to help me keep writing this. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. So I finally wrote the next 2 chapters of this fan fic. It's only NP. I wasn't sure how to put BL in there. But the next chapters after these to will definitely have them. I wrote them during school so now I have to type it up. Thanks for the reviews by the way. It would be cool if I got more readers though. So spread the word D lol. anyway onto the story**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Nathan**

Nathan stood there staring at Peyton's naked body. They weren't face to face but he could see enough. She hadn't noticed him. So many thoughts filled his head, ' Should I leave? Should I stay? Do I tell her I'm here?' he finally decided to close the door softly so she couldn't' here. He leaned against her door. "she's so beautiful" he thought to himself ' how have I never noticed how gorgeous she was before' He snapped back into reality realizing Peyton is _Brooke's _ best friend and she's Lucas' girlfriend! Lucas and him had become great friends. He wasn't going to destroy his friendship. They were like brothers. And _Brooke, _he had something great w/ Brooke. He had a perfect night planned tomorrow for her. This little what ever it was would not ruin it. "I Love Brooke and that's it."

**Peyton**

Peyton had heard the knocks she just didn't answer because it was part of her plan to get Nathan. When she had heard the first knock she stood in the middle of her room pretending to change so Nathan could see her. She knew that once he did many thoughts would rush in his head. She was never someone who would dress to impress or show lots of skin but she knew she had the body for it. She thought of the time her and Lucas has sex for the first time. Which was the first time he had seen her body.

/ **flashback /**

"_Peyton. You have an amazing body" Lucas said staring at her naked body_

"_I know right. Not what you expected?" she said smiling at the fact at the hadn't taken his eyes off her._

_Lucas let out a nervous laugh "Well, it's just better than I thought it would be. I'm sorry but you are so beautiful Peyton. I love you so much" he told her as he started to kiss her neck_

_Peyton let out a little moan "Lucas…I love you too" _

_And they did the deed_

**/ flashback end / **

She felt a little guilty when she thought of Lucas. She really _does _love him but money is so important to her. She knew Nathan would fall in love w/ her body just like his best friend, her boyfriend, Lucas did. She wishes she could've seen his face but she knew if she turned around it would've ruined her plan. _She had an evil grin on her face._

Peyton changed into black soffee shorts and a white tank top and laid on her bed listening to music as she awaited for Nathan to finally walk in. She figured he was nervous and that he probably had lots of thoughts filling his head. It wasn't long after when she finally heard Nathan knock. It was much louder than the one's from before. She laughed thinking to herself about everything that just happened.

"Come in" Peyton said

Nathan walked in slowly looking a little nervous, "Hey Peyt, How's it going?" Nathan looked at the other seeing boxes, "oh did you finally meet your roommate?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you on the Phone? Wow Nate, you have a horrible short term memory. Anyway yeah I met her, she's really nice. She's from North Carolina also." Peyton was looking at Nathan as he started at the floor " Nathan you look nervous. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind I guess, mainly Brooke" Nathan lied. He was mainly thinking of Peyton and how an amazing body she has. _BUT _Brooke was in the back of his mind. Tomorrow night he was going to ask her probably the most important question of his life but now he wasn't so sure if he should ask her.

"Really. What about Brooke? You look upset are you two okay?" Peyton said acting concerned. She knew shat he was really thinking about was her.

"Actually everything is fine. I'm actually …" he said having a little trouble finishing his sentence " I'm going to ask her to…well… marry me" he said with a half smile.

**And that's the end of Chapter 4. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you thought. Chapter 5 will be up shortly. So you wont have to wait to long. Anyway leave me reviews and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible**

**- Vanessa **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy when I get a review. So I know I promised the chapter sooner but I had a lot going on with school and home but anyway I finally have it lol. its NP again but the next chapter will have Brooke and Lucas too. And on with the chapter.. Oh and just to clear things up Peyton is seducing Nathan for his money she doesn't love him she IS in love with Lucas. Sorry if it happened so fast but that's just how I write and well I guess that tells you I'm not that great but w/e. now here's the chapter…**

Peyton acted happy for him but inside it was killing her. '_Marriage! Where the Hell did that come from' , _She thought to herself. '_this is going to be harder than I thought.' _

"Nate, that's great!" she said acting as if she were extremely happy. She noticed he didn't look too excited "it's a really great thing but why don't you seem too happy about it? It is what you want right."

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it" He said forcing a smile "it's jus that .. I don't know.." Nathan said just looking very confused. He went to sit next to Peyton on her bed.

"You don't know what?" Peyton asked putting her hand on his. Nathan flinched a little and then immediately looking at he.

"Umm…" he said pulling his hand from hers "Actually you know what I am happy about it. She's the one for me. I love her and she's a great girl" he stood up.

"Nathan are you sure about this because - - "

He cut her off "Peyt," she said firmly "I'm sure." Nate still seemed a little shaken "thanks for listening to me um you're a great friend. I'm going early to pick up her ring you think you want to come?" Nate said wondering to himself why he just asked that.

Peyton thought to herself, _'Perfect, he's already falling for me. I have him right where I want'. _

"Sure, I'll be glad to go with you and don't worry I wont tell anyone what you plan on doing" she got up off her bed and went to hug him.

"Thank you again Peyton" they pulled away and they locked eyes. At the moment Peyton began to lean in Haley walked in.

"Hey I'm Back!" Haley said all bubbly "OMG I'm sorry I had no idea!"

"No it's okay I was actually just leaving" Nathan got real nervous. " I'll call you in the morning." He said to Peyton and walked right past Haley out the door.

**Ok so it's a super short chapter but I felt that was a good place to end it. The next chapter will definitely be much longer than this and will include Lucas and Brooke too. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions and since it was so short I'll leave you w/ a spoiler. One more thing. I want to have Jake in this story but I'm not sure how to bring him into the story. So any ideas please let me know**

**Spoilers**

_**Peyton and Nathan at the ring shop and Lucas sees them**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really like them. Just like I said this chapter is much longer than the last. The last one was rather short wasn't it. I'm sorry lol. anyway this one does include all 4 characters. Yay. Lol. Anyway. Here's the chapter**

**Saturday Morning**

It was about 8 am and Brooke was lying on her bed wide awake. She was thinking about her life. How she had everything. Great boyfriend. Awesome Best friend and a good friend that was going to the same college as her. She ha d a good life. She ha d money love and was getting an education. She got out of bed showered and brushed her teeth, all that morning stuff you do. After she as done she decided to call Nathan. She wanted to see if he was free to hang out before their dinner. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer

"Hello?" Nathan answered groggily

"Nathan, Hi it's Brooke. I'm sorry did I wake you?" she said apologetically

"Yeah. But it's okay what's up?"

"I was wondering if my perfect boyfriend wanted to hang out with me today before our dinner" She said excited. On the other line Nathan felt a little guilty when she said that he was her perfect boyfriend.

"Aw babe, I'd love to but I actually have something to do"

_Knock Knock _Broke heard a knock at her door and went to open it.

"Aw. What do you have to do? I really wanted to see you. I miss you so much already." She said while opening the door seeing it was Luke. She smiled and let him in.

"I know. I miss you to. It's just something I have to do here for school before class on Monday."

Brooke gave Lucas a friendly hug "Ok. Fine" she said a little sad. " What time are you coming to pick me up tonight?"

"Around eight. Listen I got to go. I need to get dressed and what not. I'll see you tonight and where something a little formal I'm taking you to a nice restaurant. And thanks for the wake up call babe. Love you."

"Love you too" she said hanging up the phone

"Hey Lucas. What's Up?"

"I'm gong out for a run so I was just wondering if you wanted to join me." He said casually.

"Um…I'd love to but I actually have things to do. Some other time okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Just thought I'd ask. I'll call Peyt and see if she wants to go with me."

" You know what, let me call her now I haven't talked to her since we got here. I want to see if she likes it a Columbia and I'll let you talk to her too."

"okay." Lucas said as he went to sit at the chair at her desk.

"P. Sawyer, how are you doing?" Brooke asked

"Great just got out of the shower, how are you doing B.Davis."

"Fine. Nathan is taking me to dinner tonight so I need to go shopping. Listen Lucas is here right now eh wants to talk to you." She said handing him the phone.

"Hey baby. How are you? Meet your roommate?" Lucas said

"yeah I did. Her name's Haley. She's from North Carolina also. She seems nice."

"That's great. You wanna go out for a run?"

"I'd love to go, I really would but I just showered and I have something to do." She said smirking at the thought of the last part.

"Aw. That sucks. What do you have to do."

"Oh just something for school before."

"Well can we hang out later tonight" Lucas said w. He was disappointed at the fact that he couldn't see her right away.

Brooke watched him. She felt a little bad for him. She knew Lucas loved Peyton with all his might. '_What is so important that Peyton can't hang out with Lucas?" _she thought to herself.

"Yeah. Of course. I really want to see you Lucas so just let me call you later and you can pick me up or something."

"Alright. Well I love you. Here's Brooke" he said and gave Brooke a weak smile handing back the phone

"Well P. I have to go but we will later. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, It Is our last day before school finally starts."

"Of course Brooke. I'll call you later. Bye bestest friend." She sad with a smirk

"Bye Peyton!" she said and ended the phone call.

"So…What did Peyton say?" Brooke asked Lucas

"she has something to do for school"

"So does Nate. I wanted to hang out with him before we had dinner." She said with a smile

"So…a romantic dinner, that's nice. Me and Peyt are just going to chill tonight. Anyway I'm going to go out for a run. Have fun shopping" Lucas said with a smile

"Bye Broody. Oh, and have fun running" she said with a smile

Lucas left her room. She tidied up her room a little, grabbed her purse and went off to find her dress for tonight.

Nathan was dressed in a black button down shirt, nice jeans, and a pair of shoes. He was ready to go pick out Brooke's engagement ring. He called Peyton to let her know he was on his way to her dorm room. He knocked on her door and she answered it.

"Nate! Hey!" she hugged him

"Whoa there Peyt" he said laughing " a little happy to see me?" he asked with a half smile.

Peyton laughed "What? I can't be happy to see one of my good friends?" She said with a smile.

Nate returned a nervous smile "No, it's not that." he gave a small laugh "anyway where's your roommate what's her name?" he asked

"Oh Haley, She got up early and left. I have no idea where. So you ready to get that ring" she asked him acting as if she were happy for him.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." He said

She put her arm around his and he lead the way. It wasn't that far to the ring shop so they just walked. Nathan opened the door for Peyton and she walked in Nathan following behind her.

"Why You are such a gentleman Mr. Scott." Nathan let out a small chuckle

"Alright Peyton. She's _your_ best friend you should know what she likes."

"Okay…let's see here." She said

They were looking at all the rings the shop had. There was one ring that caught her attention. It was beautiful. (http/ -- link to the ring)

Peyton pointed it out to Nathan. He looked at it and started contemplating what his life would be like with Brooke but then Peyton popped in his head. Ever since he had seen her last night he couldn't really get that image out of his head.

"Earth to Nathan" Peyton said nudging him

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." He said

"Yeah. I can see that." Peyton said wondering if he was thinking about her.

"Would you like to see that ring, Sir" the man behind the counter said.

"Yeah, Please." Nathan said

The man unlocked the door slit it open and grabbed the ring. He handed it to Nathan. Nathan was looking at it. It really was a great ring.

"Do you like?" Peyton asked

"Yeah. I think this is the one I want." He said. "Try it on" he told Peyton with a smile.

"What?" Peyton said acting as if she didn't want to

"Come on. I just want to see what it looks like on."

"Alright fine." She said giving in.

At the moment that Nathan started to slide the ring onto her finger, Lucas was running right passed the store seeing what Nathan was doing. He just stood there watching his best friend slide the ring onto his girlfriends finger. He remembered Peyton telling him she had to do something for school and that's why she couldn't hang out with him. Same goes for Brooke and Nathan. They both lied to hang out with each other. Nathan was buying Peyton an engagement ring? _'what the hell is Nathan doing with **my **girlfriend" _he thought to himself. He still just stood there as Peyton showed off her hand and they both smiled. They hadn't noticed Lucas outside witnessing the whole thing. Lucas didn't know if he should confront them right then and there or just keep running and deal with it later in private.

**Ok that's the end right there. Now I don't know if Lucas should go in or if he should wait to talk to them later. What do you think? Let me know! So I know how to continue to the next chapter. Until next time.**

**-Vanessa**


	8. Polygraph Right Now

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry has it been a while since I updated? I'm not sure lol but if it has I'm sorry. Its just that I write the chapters in my Morality class and then type it up but you see the thing is I've been skipping that class a lot lately which means no time to write. But I finally finished writing it in my history class we were watching a boring movie. I had written part of it one day and then the next part like a lot of days later so if it sounds bad its cause I didn't really remember everything I had written before. Okay now I'm babbling here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

Chapter 7

Anger and Jealousy built up in Lucas. He opened the door to the store and walked right up to him. He grabbed Nathan's shoulder and turned him so that Nathan was facing him. At that moment all Lucas could think of was hurting him and with that he punched Nathan right in the face knocking him down to the floor.

"Oh My God, Nathan! Are you okay?" Peyton said as she knelt down next to him. Lucas feeling a tinge of jealousy. "What the hell is your problem, Lucas!" she asked him angrily.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you dong with Nathan? My best friend and your best friends boyfriend!" he was furious and Peyton was trying act like she wasn't doing anything wrong "You both told me and Brooke you had something to do for school!" Lucas said as Nathan started to stand up. "Is there something I should know about you two?"

"Dude, Calm down, let me explain." Nathan said once fully standing.

"Baby, there's nothing going on. Nathan just wanted my help with something. I would never hurt you. I swear." She said to Lucas.

"What does he need your help with?" Lucas asked waiting for an answer.

"Listen man, I asked Peyton to come ring shopping with me cause I'm asking Brooke to marry me. Since Peyton is Brooke's best friend I thought she would know what ring Brooke would like. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to just wait till I asked Brooke" Nathan explained touching his busted lip. Lucas felt really guilty about punching Nathan. He just jumped to conclusions. Peyton was his life and he couldn't imagine losing her.

"Oh man, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry…hey. But wait why was Peyton trying on the ring?" Lucas asked

Peyton jumped in and answered his question, "He just wanted to see how it looked once on" she explained "Baby, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship"

"I'm really sorry I overreacted and jumped to conclusions." He said. Peyton went to hug him. "Nathan, I'm so sorry and I'm really happy for you and Brooke you two are meant for each other " he said sincerely

"it's okay man, don't worry about it. It was all a misunderstanding." Nathan said

"yeah, I just thought that you were some how trying to steal her from me and I jus thought Peyton was – " Lucas was cut off by Peyton

"that I what?" she asked a waiting for his answer.

"um no never mind" he said. He was thinking that Peyton might have just been with Nathan because of his money and thought that he wasn't good enough but no he knew better. Peyton's not like that she loves me and wouldn't hurt me.

"What were you going to say Lucas?" she asked firmly.

"it's nothing never mind. it doesn't matter." He told her giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She gave up …. For now.

Nathan in the meantime was apologizing to the employees and told one of them that he was ready to buy the ring. Lucas gave Peyton another kiss., "So Nathan is going to ask Brooke to marry him that's great!" he said really happy for them.

"Yeah…" Peyton said sounding disappointed and deep in thought.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Lucas asked

"Of course I am. I'm sorry I was barely listening to you I was just thinking. But yeah. I'm happy for them" she lied " Brooke's my best friend and she deserves a guy like Nathan."

Peyton was thinking about Nathan and how she was going to make him love her. She wanted so bad for Lucas to be the rich one. If he was her life would be perfect. She really did love Lucas. She couldn't deny it.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked

"It's not important" she said giving a fake smile Lucas hadn't noticed thought. Lucas just let it go.

Nathan was done paying for the ring and the three of them walked out of the store. Lucas told them he was going to finish his run and he kissed Peyton goodbye and apologized once again. Nathan and Peyton started walking back to Columbia in silence. They were both thinking about what had just happened.

Nathan was thinking about tonight. He really loved Brooke but he was having second thoughts. _But why? Just because of Peyton? That's not a good enough reason to not marry Brooke _he thought to himself _I've been with Brooke for about 4 years and she's the one for me. I don't even think Peyton knows I saw her. I know she doesn't know I saw her. It doesn't really matter. It's not like anything would even happen with us. Why is this so hard? I've wanted to marry Brooke for the longest time. What if I'm missing out thought. What if seeing Peyton was some sort of sign. Dude, listen to yourself. You don't believe in signs like that. _Nathan was still filling his mind with thoughts but then decided he'd go on with the proposal if it wasn't meant to be then they'd find out sooner or later.

Peyton was really deep in thought. She thought to herself _'What perfect timing to want to marry Brooke. Right when I put my plan to action. But just because you are going to get engaged doesn't mean I'll give up. Nathan, I'm going to make you love me. _Peyton then thought about Brooke _'Brooke would be so pissed if she knew what I was thinking. Sure she's been there for me all through out high school and I've been there for her. But it's okay if I lose her friendship. I'll find others.' _Her thoughts then drifted to Lucas _' Lucas is the only person I am really feeling bad of hurting. He's the love of my life. I just can't wait any longer for him to earn money. I don't even know if he will. Wow this really has consumed me. Do I have a problem? Of course you don't. you are just determined to get what you want. Oh yeah right' _ Peyton was having a conversation with herself.

Nathan walked Peyton to her dorm room and they said there good byes. Peyton fell back on her bed. She felt really exhausted for some reason. She put her Keane CD on her stereo and shut her eyes. She was listening to Everybody's Changing. Minutes later the door flew open and there walked in her petite roommate , Haley.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Haley said apologetically

"No. I was just laying down. It's okay." She said " So what's up?" she asked

"Nothing really. I've been exploring the campus. Tomorrow I'll probably go explore New York." She said smiling.

"That sounds pretty cool I guess. I haven't gone out to explore New York yet. I only went out with a friend this morning." She said

"Fun." she said "Oh yeah, Peyton. I'm really sorry for walking in here yesterday. I had no idea your boyfriend was over."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. My boyfriend goes to NYU and his name's Lucas. That guy was one of my best friends. His name's Nathan. Him and Lucas are good friends they are almost like brothers." She explained to Haley.

_I wonder why they looked like they were going to kiss if Nathan and Lucas, her boyfriend are like brothers. That's kind of odd _Haley thought to herself

"Oh. Okay. So is Nathan single?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton gave her a _why – does – she – want – to – know _look " Um. Actually he's dating my best friend."

_Wow her best friend. I wonder if her best friend knows about how close Peyton and Nathan are. _ Haley thought to herself _I'm really not liking this girl. _

"Oh that's cool. What college does she go to?"

"She goes to NYU with Lucas. We've all been best friends all of high school and we all got into colleges here, in New York"

"Very cool. I wish I could've had some friends come with me to New York but a lot of them stayed in North Carolina and the others went to West Coast" she said and Peyton nodded.

With that both girls laid on their beds and they both listened to Keane's 'We might as well be strangers'

**Well there's chapter 7 for you guys. I hope you like it. I'm really trying here. Anyway the next chapter is just pure NB. Its going to be the proposal. What do you think she's going to say? Yes or no? who knows? I do! Lol anyway ill try to update as soon as possible. **

**- Vanessa**


	9. I'm Ready I AM

**Here is my next update. This is my favorite chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing it. It's pure Brathan. Thank you to those people who reviewed my last chapter. I didn't get many but that's okay maybe next time. Oh yeah. I figured naming the chapters by which chapter it was. Was getting boring so from now on I'm going to use song titles for the title of the chapter. This chapters title is a song by the Format**

**I'm Ready, I Am**

Nathan was sitting in his room in his Grey mélange wool/silk pinstripe 2 button suit blazer and wool/silk flat front pinstripe suit pant with the silver slim ombre stripe premium French cuff shirt and Black Cambridge polished loafers. He bought this suit at Banana Republic for $716. He wanted to look the best he could. He was staring at the ring. He smiled, thinking of Brooke. "_I won't let Peyton ruin what I have with Brooke. What I've been feeling for Peyton is just lust, A fantasy…God Brooke would kill me if she knew what I thinking. Peyton is her Best Friend. Alright! Enough about Peyton already, Your such an idiot." _He thought to himself _"Focus. Tonight you are asking the woman you love to marry you."_ Nathan stood up put on some of his nice smelling cologne and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

Nathan loved the sound of her voice, "Hey Baby. I was just calling to let you know I'm on my way." Brooke smiled as she continued to listen to Nathan "So I'll give you another call once I'm there Okay?"

"K, Boyfriend, Love you!"

"I love you too, Brooke" and they hung up. Nathan walked out of his room to his car. He made a quick stop to get a dozen red roses and drove to NYU.

Brooke was wearing a black strapless, shirred bodice asymmetric tiers, and slight ruffled hem dress from Bloomingdales. She was in the restroom putting her make up and fixing her hair. "_I wonder if he has anything else planned other than dinner. As long as I'm with him though, I'm happy. I can't wait till he gets here. Wow… I can't imagine ever being with anyone else." _Brooke smiled thinking to herself. Brooke never saw herself with anyone else but Nathan. She loved everything about him. Brooke remembered the first time she laid eyes on Nathan.

/Flashback/

_Brooke and Peyton were walking together to there lockers. Peyton didn't really need anything from hers. "Hey Brooke, I need to finish some things for my art class right now so I'll see you later ok." Brooke just nodded as she was getting some books. She closed her locker and started walking to her class_

"_Alright man! I'll see you later." Nathan had said to one of his friends. He was walking backwards and had bumped into Brooke. They both fell to the floor._

"_O God, I'm so sorry let me help you up." He said while Brooke was still facing the ground. He extended his hand for her and she looked up at him. At that moment they shared the look. The look where you know you both want each other. They both snapped back into reality an smiled. Brooke took his hand and he helped her up. _

"_Listen I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and –" Broke cut him off an smiled _

"_it's okay. Don't worry about it. It happens." She began to walk away and he followed._

"_So what's your name?" Nathan asked_

"_Brooke, Yours?"_

"_Nathan" he said and smiled "Can I walk you to class?"_

"_Yeah that would be great" her heart was racing she had never felt like that before._

End flashback/

Brooke smiled. From that day on they spent almost everyday together. They eventually became a couple. She could remember the day perfectly. The day Nathan asked her out.

/Flashback/

_Nathan and Brooke were walking next to the river. It was nearly sunset. He took her hand and led her to a near by bench._

"_Brooke, I want to talk to you something"_

"_Okay…What do you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Ok…here goes…You've been the only girl who's eyes I can gaze into and find comfort. When I say good bye, I want to say hello. I want to hold you in my arms and never break away from it. It may sound strange but I'm always thinking about you. Every morning and every night. I hope that you will always have happiness even if it's not with me. You know how I feel about you now and you can't really describe it. You can only understand it. I've never felt this way about any girl and well with that said I want to know if you would be my" he paused to take a breath "girlfriend."_

_Brooke sat there staring into his eyes. She knew at that moment she was falling in love. She felt the exact same way. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and love. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend" she said smiling. _

/end Flashback/

Brooke couldn't stop smiling. Nathan was the guy of her dreams. Her phone's ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey babe I'm out front."

"k. I'm coming down right now."

"See you soon" they hung up and she took her purse and walked out of her dorm building and there he was leaning against his car with a dozen red roses for her.

"You look amazing, Brooke" he said All his thoughts of Peyton were completely gone "these are for you" he handed her the roses.

"thanks, Nathan" she hugged him then kissed him. "they smell nice" she said.

He opened the passengers door and she got in. He then walked to the drivers die got in and they drove off to Orsay, a French restaurant. Brooke had been to New York many times and always went to the most beautiful and expensive places. She had never been to Orsay though. Nathan and Brooke walked inside it was beautiful. Dark mahogany paneled walls and banquettes topped with frosted glass. there was soft lighting from chandeliers and a 20 foot bar and French doors that opened to the sidewalk terrace. It really was a beautiful restaurant.

"Name please"

"Nathan Scott."

"Right this way" Nathan and Brooke followed him to there table "a waiter will be right with you"

"thank you"

Nathan smiled at Brooke and she did the same

"You really look gorgeous tonight, Brooke"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad either" Nathan smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kyle. I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea" Brooke said

"Glass of water for now" Nathan said

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks" Kyle said and walked away.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Yeah probably the lobster. _It _sounds pretty good right now" Brooke said excitedly

"You are so cute" Nathan said "I think I'm getting the sirloin."

"Here is your water and your iced tea" Kyle placed their drinks on the table " are your ad to order?"

"yeah we are. I'll have the French Lentil and the Sirloin and my beautiful girl will have-"

"the Frisee salad, no fried quail eggs and the lobster" Brooke said

Nathan and Brooke handed Kyle the menus and he walked off. Nathan and Brooke talked as they awaited for there food. They talked about everything. Anyone who saw the could tell they were crazy in love. The food was brought to there table They continued talking while eating.

"The food was great" Nathan said

"yeah it was really delicious" she said then touched her stomach "I am so full!"

"Yeah so am I" they laughed

"Here is your check sir" Kyle said handing him the check.

Nathan looked at the check and took out his money. It was $150. He left Kyle a $22 tip. Nathan stood up, then pulled out Brooke's eat and he led her to the exit. They waited for the valet guy to bring Nathan's car. When it got there he gave the valet guy a tip. Let Brooke in the car and went to the driver's side and drove off

"I want to take you to one other place" Nathan told her. He was getting a little nervous. _"Will she say yes?" _he thought to himself. _"of course she will. She loves you"_

"Okay, where are we going" she asked

"Central park. It's really beautiful there right now." He explained

"Okay that sounds nice"

Nathan put his hand on Brooke's knee as he continued to drive. Brooke smiled. She took his hand into hers. They arrived and Nathan parked the car. He got out walked to Brooke's door and opened it and helped her out He locked the doors, held her hand, and they walked in silence in the park. It wasn't weird that they weren't talking. No awkwardness. It was just perfect. Nathan had led her to a fountain. It was lighted beautifully.

"Wow it's so beautiful." She said in amazement

Nathan turned his body so he could be face to face. He took both of her hands into his and began speaking.

"Brooke, It's amazing how far we have come. I'm glad I bumped into you that day at school because if I hadn't we might not be here right now. We're in love. We've both made mistakes but we've overcome them. You are such a great girlfriend and I love you for that. You've made me into a person I never thought I could be. I don't know if you now how much I love you but its not about who loves who more…It's about our bond of love we have. No one can compare to our love. We have such a strong bond and no one will ever break it. I am the luckiest man alive. Where would I be with out you? I would probably still be hating my dad and I would probably had failed high school. You've made me into a better person. You taught me what true love is, I love sharing every moment I have with you. I love it when you kiss my neck and run your hand through my hair or when you give me back an neck massages. I love your laugh and I love it when you act all goofy and I love your beautiful smile and sparkling eyes. I love you and you are the only girl in my life. You re such a great girlfriend, Brooke and a great friend" Nathan paused and took a deep breath "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you forever an no one else." Nathan got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocked and asked "Will you marry me?"

Brooke was speechless. Her eyes they filled with tears of happiness. Never did she think he was going to propose. Everything he just told her made her love him even more. She smiled. "Of course I will marry you! Yes I will!" she exclaimed

Nathan slipped the ring on her finger he got up and she jumped into his arms. They shared a long hug and then a passionate kiss. They both pulled away and stared into each others eyes. They didn't want to be anywhere else but right there. They only wanted to be with each other…forever..

**So What did you think? I hope you liked it. I have no idea when I will update because right now. I don't know where to go from. Should they go back to Nathan's and do a little celebrating if you know what I mean lol or should he just take her home? Let me know.**


	10. Playhouse

**Hey everyone. I want to thank you for the reviews and I also want to thank DEZZZ for well pretty much sticking up for me. Thank You. This chapter is going to be pure Leyton just because the last one was pure Brathan and well I have leyton people who are reading this. This is going to be hard for me to write since I heart Brucas. Anyway here's the chapter. This chapter's title is a song by Pretty Ricky . This chapter was taking place while Nathan and Brooke were on there date. And I still don't really know what to do with Haley. I'm jus like randomly putting her in there. If anyone has a good suggestion for her storyline then let me know please. **

**Playhouse**

"Hey Babe. I'm outside your building right now. You ready?" Lucas asked speaking to Peyton on the phone.

"I'm on my way down." She answered back.

"Okay. I'll see you soon" Lucas answered then hung up.

Peyton was just about finished getting ready. She had a tight, black, halter and wearing a pair of dark jeans. And flip flops. She applied a pinkish lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at that fact that she knew she looked hot and she knew everyone would think so. She walked out of the bathroom into her room and there was Haley laying on the bed not really doing anything.

"Later Haley, going I'm going out with Lucas. Don't know if I'll be back." Peyton said while searching for her purse.

"Oh ok. Well see you later then."

Peyton walked out of her room with her purse on her shoulder and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door. And there she saw the love of her life, Lucas. When she saw him a smile grew on her face and her heart skipped a beat. She was in love with Lucas Scott. She had been for the longest time. He was walking towards her and planted a long kiss on her lips. She defiantly enjoyed it. She loved his kisses.

"So...Where do you want to go babe? You hungry?" Lucas asked her while putting his arm around her waist when they were walking to his car.

"I don't know. Somewhere really nice" she said

"Baby, you know I can't afford those really nice places. I wish I could though. One day I will. I promise you that." Lucas said apologetically

"I wan that day to be now…" she whispered

"What did you say? I couldn't hear" he asked

"Oh. Nothing. I just said that's fine. I'm not even really that hungry. We can just go get ice cream or something at Ben and Jerry's"

"That sounds great" Lucas responded as he opened the passenger door and let her get in. He then walked to the driver side. Started the car and took off to the nearest Ben and Jerry's

Once inside they ordered. Peyton got one scoop of raspberry ice cream and Lucas got 2 scoops chocolate chip ice cream. He paid and they went to sit at one of the tables that was outside. It was a nice night. It wasn't really hot but it wasn't cold either. It was perfect weather. They sat there talking and enjoying there ice cream.

Finishing her last ice cream Peyton said, "Thanks Lucas, for the ice cream"

"Yeah. No problem. Anything for you" he said with a smile.

They got up and left and went to his car. When Lucas entered his car he placed his hand on Peyton's thigh and said, "So what do you want to do now?"

When Peyton felt his hand on her thigh she felt a tingle flow threw her whole body. She threw placed a long and passionate kiss on Lucas' lips. He was very surprised and was not expecting that.

"Whoa Peyt, little aggressive there." He said with a flirtatious smile

"I'm sorry," Peyton said " I just really want you right now. Let's go back to your place."

"good idea." Lucas said then gave Peyton kiss " thank god my roommate never showed up"

They got to NYU and Lucas held Peyton's hand the whole time until they got to his room. He opened his door and he let her go in first. He closed the door behind him and then took Peyton by the arm and pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her neck. He knew Peyton liked that because she let out a soft moan.

"You like that, babe?" he asked

"You know I do"

Lucas continued to kiss her neck as she put her hands on the back of his neck and then put them through his hair. He worked up to her lips and he put his tongue in her mouth and she welcomed it. She brought her hands to his face then to the back of his neck and down his back and then brought her hands to the front and started to unbuckle is belt, unzipped his pants and then pulled them off right after he took his shoes off. She pulled from his kiss and then she turned him so he would be against the wall she started to kiss neck and then worked down his chest to his stomach and worked back up. She took her index finger and slipped it in his boxers but only sliding it across where the elastic was. She was teasing him and she felt his penis enlarge even more. She smiled. She looked up at Lucas and she could tell he couldn't take it anymore. Lucas then took Peyton's halter off and she had a black strapless bra. Before he took that off he took off her pants and she was wearing a lacy black thong. He loved her body. It was a great body. Pretty amazing. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they both leaned in to begin kissing passionately again. He walked over to his bed and laid her down slowly.

Before laying on top of her he told her to sit up for a second and he unhooked her bra. Her breasts weren't big but they sure were perky and he liked them. He thought they were cute. He let her lay back and he started to kiss her stomach and his hand was massaging her breasts. He worked his kisses up to her other breast and started to suck on it. He heard her moan louder than before and this turned him on even more. She could feel his dick get harder. Her nipples got hard as he continued and it felt so good. He continued to suck on her breast and the hand that was massaging the other one he slowly moved it down her stomach to her thong. He took them off with his free hand and he started to play around with her pussy. Now he was the one teasing her.

"Lucas. Don't tease" she said smiling in between breaths

"But why, I know it makes you feel good." He said and she didn't respond

She wanted to be in charge for awhile now and she turned him so she would be on top. "I'm in charge now" she said "Now you don't need these do you" Peyton said sliding off his boxers

His member sure was large. It was long and good thickness. She started to play with it. She was lying on top of him and she started to kiss his ear then kissed his cheek and went down to his neck. She was sucking on it but was careful not to leave a hickey. She worked to the other side of his neck and then moved to his other ear and kissed it twice and then to his cheek. Then she let her lips only slightly touch his. He went up to kiss her but she jus moved from his lips and jus kissed his cheek. He went back down and her lips just pecked his. She was teasing him again. He wanted so badly to kiss her. She kissed him for about 5 seconds and then kissed down his neck. Then licked all the way down his chest and stomach and gave his penis one suck. He let out a loud moan. She grinned. She put her hands on his inner thigh and started to move her hand softly and slightly. Each time she did this his body would arch a little which meant he was enjoying it. She was kissing only around his member area. Right above it and then worked her way down around it to his inner thigh.

"Baby just please suck it already. You did enough teasing"

She gave it another suck and moved her tongue in a circular motion on the top of the head. She gave it a kiss and then a small suck. Then a bigger one. Cupping his balls. He wouldn't stop moaning. She then sucked only the top of his penis while she used her hand and gripped the rest of it moving it up and down while she sucked. He was really enjoying it. She loved his sex face. It was so adorable.

She continued to do that for a few more minutes then turned her so he would be on top again. He was kissing her neck and then moved his hand down to her pussy. He only slipped in one finger to see if it was wet. And it was soaking wet. '_Wow she is really enjoying it tonight'_ He thought to himself. He continued to kiss her neck and then worked to her lips. They kissed really passionately. He slipped one finger in her pussy, then another, and another. His 3 fingers moved in and out and she was moaning loudly, "Lucas, Oh Lucas" He loved to hear her moan his name. He moved his lips to her neck kissed it a few times then to her breasts and sucked on each nipple once then down her stomach he licked and then he reached her pussy. He slipped one finger out so there would only be two and then as he continued to move his fingers in and out he slipped his tongue in there to. He was licking her clit and she became even wetter. " I want you in me now, Luc" she said in between breaths.

Lucas opened his top drawer to get a condom. He opened it and slipped it on his dick. He slipped 2 fingers in her pussy once more just to make sure it was still wet. He took them out and then kissed her stomach up to her neck and to her lips. He pulled away and said "I love you" and she responded "I love you too" They smiled and he kissed her and then he entered inside of her slowly. He moved in and out slowly so they would get a steady pace. He started to move faster and there lips pulled apart. Both there eyes were shut. He went even faster. They both were moaning and were heavy breathing. Both yelling out each others names. "don't stop" Peyton said. "I won't" Lucas said in between his breaths.

His hands were pressed against the mattress and her body was arched. They were both coming to there climax. Her head tilted back and both there mouths were partially open and as they came they both let out a long moan. And fell back on the bed. Both heavy breathing and dripping with sweat Lucas then put his arm around her stomach and held her. "I could be here forever"

"So could I" she responded. She turned to face him and placed a small kiss on lips

"You everything I ever wanted, Peyt. I could never even think of myself with another girl. You're my life and I would never betray you. I love you so much."

When Peyton heard this she felt horrible. Lucas was the best boyfriend she's ever had and there she was thinking of ways to seduce his best friend so she could have his money. She didn't even love Nathan. It was only for the money. _Is it really worth it?_ She thought to herself.

"I love you too and I would never want to be with anyone else other than you. I would never betray you." She lied. The truth was she already betrayed him by having those thoughts of Nathan and she had already put her plan to action when she had let Nathan see her naked.

Lucas smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The laid there together holding each other until they both fell asleep.

**Well there's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? I tried my best. I felt weird writing that sex scene. I've never done that before lol so I tried my best. **

**- Vanessa**


	11. Come in Closer

**Well I'm on a role. Lol. Here's the next chapter. I had time so I wrote it right after the previous chapter. Enjoy. The title of the chapter is a song by Blue October. I recommend everyone to listen it. It's really good**

**Come in Closer**

Brooke was in the car with Nathan. He was driving her back to NYU. He couldn't stop smiling and she couldn't either. Something else she couldn't do was stop staring at the most beautiful engagement ring.

"Nathan, I can't believe we're engaged. I'm so happy."

"I know, Brooke. I'm happy too. You mean the world to me. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me Nathan. I'm yours forever. Nothing will break us apart and I mean nothing."

When she told him that, Peyton some how popped into his head. Peyton…He had totally forgotten about her but he knows now that he can't just avoid the things that run through his mind. _'Maybe I should just talk to Peyton about what I've been feeling…" _he thought to himself.

"I know babe… I know." He said as he parked the car.

"Ok…So I was thinking maybe you wanted to stay the night." She said hopefully

"Of course I'll stay babe." He smiled

"Great! now we can both tell Lucas we're engaged! He's going to be so happy for us. I can't wait to call Peyt tomorrow and tell her too." She said getting out of the car. Nathan walked around the car and wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked to the school. They went in and walked to Lucas' dorm.

"Here's his room." Brooke said knocking on the door. No one answered and she decided to just barge in. The door hit the wall causing naked Lucas and naked Peyton to wake up

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I had no idea uhhh that ya umm I'll talk to you later!" Brooke couldn't make out her sentence and just left.

When Nathan saw them he felt a tinge of jealously. He had just seen Peyton naked…._again. _She looked even hotter to him this time. What was this girl doing to him. He followed Brooke to her dorm. Now he really wasn't going to be able to get her out of his head

"Oh my God. I can't believe we just walked in on our best friends who were completely naked!" she exclaimed but laughed.

"Yeah…that was something I didn't really want to see" he was only referring to Lucas of course but Brooke didn't know that. Hell, he wanted to see Peyton again.

"Oh well…I guess we'll just tell them tomorrow." She said opening the door to her room, she entered and then kicked off her shoes. Nathan followed her inside.

Nathan stripped down to his boxers and laid on her bed. She went to the bathroom to remove her make up and slipped into a tank and boy shorts. She then joined Nathan under the covers. She kissed his neck and then went to kiss his lips but he pulled away. "Not now Brooke…I'm really tired" he said a little cold

"Is everything okay, Nathan? Don't you want me?" she asked

"Of course I want you, Brooke. I'm just really tired now." He answered

"Um… Okay. Well good night" she said and then turned and laid on her stomach wondering if that was really it. She let it go and then drifted off to sleep. Nathan on the other hand couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Peyton out of his head. Nathan was now realizing that he was starting to have feelings for Peyton. He was so jealous when he saw her with Lucas. He wished he was Lucas at that moment. But then there was Brooke. The girl he had just asked to marry him. He did love Brooke but now there was Peyton. Nathan continued to argue with himself about Brooke and Peyton until he finally too, drifted off to sleep.

" O, God. I can't believe they just walked in like that" Peyton said

"Yeah… that kind of sucks. O well." Lucas said but then little out a small laugh

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"It's not like Brooke has never seen you naked before and as for Nathan well I'm sure he didn't really see anything and if he did then it's not a big deal it was only for a second. Stop thinking about it so much. It really wasn't that big of a deal"

"Fine." Peyton said. She was thinking about Nathan. _'What is Nathan going to think of me now?' _Peyton thought to herself. She wasn't going to let that little incident ruin what she had planned. She was going to continue and seduce Nathan to be hers.

"Okay. So can we go back to sleep now? I'm really tired. I did just have a pretty tiring work out not to long ago" Lucas said smiling.

Peyton half smiled, " okay…night babe."

"Good night, beautiful"

**Okay so this chapter was a little short but there it is. **


	12. One More Sad Song

**Here's another chapter! Lol. I have nothing else to say except that the title of this chapter is a song by The all American rejects **

**One more sad song**

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident of Brooke and Nathan walking in on Peyton and Lucas. When they all got together they laughed about it. But both Nathan and Peyton didn't think it was funny although they pretended it was to them. After they discussed that Brooke showed Lucas and Peyton her engagement ring and wouldn't stop talking about how happy she was with Nathan and how she was so happy she was going to get married. Peyton nodded as she spoke. Peyton wasn't going to let that wedding happen. She was going to get Nathan whether he liked it or not. In the past couple weeks they had gone to there classes, gotten use to the whole college thing, and hadn't really seen much of each other, with studying and homework and everything else. Lucas and Brooke would see each other sometimes when they would walk to classes and grabbed a coffee together a few times. Nathan and Peyton hadn't spoken to each other though at all since the time they had all gotten together until now. Nathan couldn't get Peyton out of his head as usual and he decided to just go to Peyton and tell her what he had been feeling. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. Peyton heard a knock at her door and answered it.

"Hey Peyton. What's up?" Nathan asked

"Nathan, Hey. Haven't seen you in a while which is weird since we live on the same campus." Peyton said giving him hug and was really surprised to see him there

"Are you alone or is Haley here?"

"I'm alone."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come on in." Peyton said, "so… is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually there is."

"Okay…do tell."

"You see...lately…I've been…um…well…" Nathan couldn't make out the words.

"Nathan, will you just tell me already. Come on I know you can. It's only me."

"Okay" he took a deep breath "I think that I have feelings for you" he finally said. Peyton's eyes grew. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"I know…It's so wrong…I'm engaged to your best friend…your dating my best friend…and it's just messed up…but I can't help these feelings I have." His head was down but then he looked up at her. She wasn't sure what to say. She then looked at him. There eyes locked. Nathan walked a little closer to her. Peyton then walked a little closer to him. He looked at her once more and then crashed his lips on hers. He noticed that she didn't pull away and then slipped his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it and they continued to kiss. The moment his lips touched hers his whole body felt weak. He wanted this for so long and he finally got it. All his thoughts were focusing on her now. He didn't give a care about anything else. Peyton pulled away

"Wait. I can't do this" she lied "this is wrong."

"Peyton….I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking"

"No…it's okay. I won't tell anyone but you can't either."

"I won't…I'm really sorry I don't know what got into me. I should go." Nathan said and walked out of her room.

Peyton just stood there with a smirk on her face. She didn't feel anything with the kiss but she was one step closer to his money. Peyton thought of her next move. Now that Nathan confessed his feelings for her this was going to be much easier.

A few hours later Peyton was ready to make her next move. She went to the restroom and freshened up. She changed into something a little more revealing but not to revealing. She walked out of her room. And walked out of her dorm building and into Nathan's. She walked to his room and knocked on his door. He answered it and now she was the one that crashed her lips on his. She pulled away and then walked into his room.

"Whoa what just happened?"

"Ever since you came to my room and told me how you felt and kissed me. I can't get you out of my head. I'm really confused now." She said, " when you kissed me. I felt something I never felt before. My whole body went weak." She lied.

"I felt it too!" he said with a smile and then kissed her again. He pulled away and said, "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure. We can't tell anyone about this though, at least not yet." She said "you think it'd be okay if I slept here with you tonight?"

"I would love you too."

Peyton really had a strong effect on Nathan. He was falling for her. And falling for her hard and fast. Nathan was slowly falling out of love for Brooke and falling in love with Peyton. She told him she'd be right back she was just going to her room to get a few things and was going to leave a note for Haley. Nathan just waited for her return anxiously and when she finally returned he rushed to her and kissed her. He couldn't hold it in any longer he wanted to kiss her for ever. He liked the way she kissed also. She smiled not because she liked kissing Nathan but because she the kisses meant she was getting closer to her cash. He led her to the bed, neither pulling away from each other. Nathan started to put his hand up her shirt but she told him to no. She said she wanted to wait until later for that. He respected her and did as he was told. With that said he gave her one more kiss and they both fell asleep next to each other.

**Well there it is. The first Pathan hook up. I don't know if I like the ending of the chapter but I couldn't think of everything else. Let me know what you thought of the chapter**


	13. South

**Hey Everyone. I have a lot of stuff going on at home right now and I just want to forget about it so I figured writing this chapter would help me get my mind off it. Enjoy. The title for this chapter is a song by Graham Colton Band.**

**South**

Peyton and Nathan continued to sneak around for the next month. Brooke never suspected anything because she was so caught up with the wedding. Peyton would help Brooke sometimes with the wedding stuff. Fortunately Brooke was able to balance school and the wedding. Nathan and Brooke decided to have the wedding in early March. She had picked the church and sent out the invitations. There were still lots of things to do for the wedding but she was getting them done with time. Brooke was planning on asking her best friend, Peyton, to lunch on Saturday to ask her if she'd be her maid of honor. As Brooke was walking back to her dorm after a class she reached for her phone that was in her purse and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hello?" Nathan said into the phone

"Hey boyfriend! What are you up to?" she asked

"Oh, Hey Brooke." He said " I'm…um…" he couldn't think of anything to say, Peyton would not stop kissing his neck "I'm just doing some homework for my next class"

"Oh okay. I really want to see you. I've been so caught up with the wedding…I feel we haven't really seen each other." She said sadly

"It's okay babe" he said and let out a deep breath. Peyton was running her hands through his hair and nibbling his ear. "We'll see each other soon. Promise. I have to go finish this work. Love you Bye" he rushed through his last sentence and hung up.

"Love you too…" she said closing her cell. Brooke was exhausted and fell back on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile at Columbia….**

"I love it when you kiss my neck, Peyt"

"I love that you love it" she said with a smirk

They started to full on making out on Nathan's bed. Their hands roaming each others bodies. Nathan was really enjoying this and Peyton on the other hand kept pretending he was Lucas. Nathan tugged at the hem of Peyton's shirt and then pulled it over her head. She didn't care if he took off her shirt but she didn't want to go any further…at least for now. Nathan began to kiss her stomach and then looked up at her.

"Peyton, I don't how I never noticed you before."

"Same here. When you came and told me how you felt about me I was so happy because I actually have wanted to be with you for awhile but everything just felt complicated" Peyton responded

"I know how you feel. The moment that I – " Nathan was cut off Peyton's cell phone ringing.

"I should get that" Peyton said getting up and Nathan moved aside and laid next to her.

"Hello?" Peyton answered

"Hey Peyt. It's Lucas. My Professor isn't here today and I wanted to come by right now. You busy?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything right now." She said. Peyton really wanted a break from Nathan. She wanted to be with the man she truly loved. She reached for her shirt " I'll be in my room. The door will be unlocked."

"Kay Babe. I can't wait to see you . Love you"

"I love you too" Peyton said and she meant it. She hung up the phone and looked at Nathan who looked beyond jealous.

"So…was that Lucas?"

"Yeah…It was. He's coming over right now…so I should get going…."

"When are you going to end things with him!" he yelled "I hate that your with him. Don't you want to be with me and only me?

"Don't yell at _me _Nathan! Your still engaged! I'm not the only one who has to end something" she exclaimed

"Peyton….I'm sorry but it's not that easy. It's Brooke…I don't want to hurt her…"

"It's not fair for me to end my relationship w/ Lucas and you not end yours with Brooke" she said.

"I know that, Peyton. It's just – " he was cut off by Peyton

"It's nothing. Your still in love with Brooke and we shouldn't keep doing this. We should have never started this. I'm sorry I have to go" she started to walk towards the door

"Peyton, wait." He got up and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him

"So that's it? We're over. Did this not mean anything? You can't just walk out like this!"

"Of course it means something but I have to go. What we had is over…You're obviously not ending things with Brooke so why should I stay with you?"

Nathan didn't know what to say. He looked around his room trying to think of something to say. He felt he was falling in love with Peyton but he still had some feelings for Brooke and he didn't want to hurt her. When Peyton saw that he didn't say anything she walked out and slammed his door and Nathan was left alone standing in the middle of his room.

Peyton was back at her room and she didn't seem worried at all that her and Nathan had just ended things; she knew he would be back for her. Peyton changed her clothes because Nathan's scent was on the ones she was wearing. She put a orange tank on and denim mini. She waited patiently for Lucas to arrive. She heard a knock on the door and she went up to answer it.

"Nathan?" she said. She did not expect him to come after her so soon. She had to get rid of him before Lucas came. She didn't want him to get any suspicions.

"Peyton…look I'm sorry about what just happened back in my room. I just…I hate it that you're with him. It kills me…I don't understand why you won't break up with Lucas…"

"Look Nathan, Lucas is going to be here any minute and I don't want him to see us together and get suspicious. We can talk about it after he leaves, I promise"

"Alright Fine. Call me after he leaves okay. I don't care what time it is. But I really want to work this out." He said and then went down to kiss her and she kissed back. Little did they know that Haley was watching them the whole time.

Haley was returning from one of her classes and she saw her dorm room door open and slowly walked to the room. That's when she just peeked by the doorway and heard the whole conversation between and Peyton and Nathan and then saw them share a kiss. Haley had been suspicious about them and after she saw them she wasn't surprised. She remembered Peyton telling her Nathan was engaged and she knew Peyton had a boyfriend because she would never shut up about him but why would she cheat on him she thought to herself. Haley turned around and started to walk towards the exit she didn't want to deal with that right now. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do about it. She had never been in this situation before. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't seen the guy in front of her and she bumped into him "Oh my god. I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"No its okay" he flashed a smile "don't worry about it. Listen I'm looking for my girlfriend's dorm her name's Peyton. You wouldn't happen to know where her room is"

"Oh my God" she said shocked "Your Lucas."

"yeah how did you know?" he asked

"Peyton is my roommate" she answered Haley got really nervous. Lucas seems like a such a nice guy. She didn't want him to walk in on something and be crushed. But then she noticed Nathan walking out of the room and going the opposite direction to the other exit. "Um…I'll walk you to her room" she said with nervous smile.

Haley and Lucas walked down the hallway to her and Peyton's room. They didn't say a word and they both felt a little awkward but it was a short walk.

"Knock, Knock" Lucas said knocking on the door and letting himself in.

"Lucas!" Peyton said with a smile. Every time she saw him she fell in love with all over again. _'Thank God Nathan left. That was too close' _she thought to herself

"Hey babe, Look who I found in the hallway" he said nodding at Haley.

"Yeah I accidentally bumped into him and he asked if I knew where your room was and then I told him I was your roommate so I offered to walk him here." Haley explained.

"Oh ok." Peyton said

"Oh by the way my name's Haley" she said

"That's a pretty name." he smiled at her "…and you know my name is Lucas" he laughed

She smiled back at him and nodded. _'Is Haley flirting with Lucas? My boyfriend!' _Peyton thought to herself _'Who does she think she is?' _Peyton was felt a tinge of jealously

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back later." Haley said "It was really nice to meet you Lucas" she said to Lucas and then walked out of the room

Haley didn't really know where to go but then decided to go to the library and finish up some homework and then think about if she was going to confront Peyton about what she saw or was just going to let it go. It wasn't really her problem.

"She seems really nice." Lucas told Peyton

"mhm…"Peyton said simply

"How's everything been this week?"

"fine."

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

"don't know yet"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask"

"You just seem…different."

"Well I'm fine don't have to worry about a thing"

"Are you sure? I know you Peyt and I can tell something is bothering you. What are you not telling me?"

'_Let's see I've been hooking up with your best friend, Nathan just for money and You were flirting with my roommate right in front of me' _Sure it would've been great to let it all out but of course she wasn't. She was considering telling him about what had just happened.

"Um… I don't know it just seemed that you and Haley were really liking each other…"

Lucas went up to her and hugged her and held her tight and gave her kiss on the top of her head "Babe, I just met her and you're the only girl I ever want to be with. Don't ever think anything else. I would never hurt you." He gave her reassuring smile

"I know, I know, I just….well I just felt like you two were flirting and right in front of me."

"Aw babe, I'm sorry. That really wasn't my intention. Let's just forget about it. K?"

"okay."

"So do you see much of Nathan or are you two busy with school?" Lucas asked casually motioning they both lay on her bed.

"Na…Nathan um…I haven't really seen much of him. We've both been pretty busy. Plus him and Brooke are probably caught up with the wedding stuff."

"Well I know Brooke is. I never see her. I'll pass her sometimes when I go to class. And she's always talking to me about the wedding" he explained "It's great to see her happy like that. It's kind of cute actually. She's so excited. I'm happy for them both."

'_You think Brooke is cute? Hello, Lucas I'm right here.' _ Peyton thought

"Yeah, I can imagine. I haven't really talked to her. I'll probably give her a call later toni-" she was caught off by the ring of her cell phone. "speak of the devil" she smiled

"Hey Brooke"

"Well Hello P.Sawyer. I feel like we haven't seen each other in so long."

"Yeah I know. I've been real busy with school and Lucas tells me your making all your wedding plans."

"Yeah I am. But listen I was wondering if you'd want to go to lunch on Saturday."

"Um…Yeah That sounds good. Just call me to let me know where you wanna go."

"Okay I will. I'll see you then. Bye Blondie."

"Bye Brooke." Peyton hung up the phone and then looked at Lucas "She wants to have lunch on Saturday"

"Well that's cool. I'll probably give Nate a call and see if he wants to play basketball or something. We haven't hung out in a while"

"Great."

Lucas and Peyton continued to talk for a while more and then they made out for a little while. After a few hours of hanging out Lucas looked at his watched and decided it was time for him to go. "It's getting late. I should probably get going."

"I'll walk you to your car" Peyton said and Lucas nodded. They got up off her bed and then walked out. As they were leaving, Haley was walking back to her dorm. She didn't bother saying anything to them she just went to her room and fell back on her bed and fell asleep.

Nathan had gone outside to think. He thought about Brooke and Peyton and also about Lucas. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help that he was falling for Peyton, his best friends girlfriend. He still had some feelings for Brooke and he was engaged to her. How could he break off that engagement. She's never been happier and he didn't want to break her heart. Nathan was still waiting for Peyton to call it had been a while already and he was getting impatient. He took out his cell and was about to dial her number when he spotted her hand in hand with Lucas. He watched as the two them walked to Lucas' car. She seemed so happy with Lucas but Nathan knew that it had to be an act because she seemed so happy with him. She leaned against the car and Lucas placed a kiss on her lips, they said goodbye, and he left. She was walking back into the building with a grin. Nathan thought of going after her right there but then decided not to. He decided to just wait for her to call him and then he walked to his room.

**Back at NYU**

It was around 9 pm when Brooke awoke from her long nap. She looked at her clock and groaned. '_Great. Now I'm not going to be able to sleep the rest of the night. I slept way to long. What am I going to do now. Nathan is probably busy doing work or about to go to sleep and Peyton is well I don't know what she does but she's not going to be going out right now. What about Lucas…I can give him a call.' _Brooke reached her phone and dialed his number

"Hello" Lucas said

"So listen Broody, I slept all day and now I'm not tired so….I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me right now. I'm really bored so could you _please _come" she pleaded

"Yeah I'll be right over. I just got back from Columbia"

"Your just now getting back. Well you were there for a good while. Anyway I'll see you when you get up here bye" she said and hung up the phone as did he.

Lucas knocked and Brooke's door and she quickly answered it. They shared a hug and then he walked in. Brooke sat on her bed against the wall and Lucas sat next to her. There wasn't really much too do and she had a T.V. in her room and flipped through the channels.

"Damn it. There's nothing on." Brooke said

"Yes…I can see that. So…what do you want to do?"

"Ugh. I have no idea. But I'm not sleepy at all." She complained "So how was your day with Peyt."

He smiled "It was good."

"You really love her don't you. I can really tell"

"You have no idea. I think about her constantly. I really see myself marrying her. I can't picture myself with anyone else" Brooke smile and he continued "I'm just so in love. You know exactly how I feel, right."

"Yeah I do" she smiled "When I'm with Nathan I feel so safe. I feel like no one else is around us and its just the two of us. I just feel alive when I'm around him and I know nothing well ever break us apart."

Brooke and Lucas continued to talk about how happy they were with Nathan and Peyton and then talked about lots of other stuff like school and the wedding. They talked for hours and when Lucas looked at his watch he noticed it was already 2 am. "I had no idea it was so late. Time went by fast." He yawned "Well miss Brooke I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you around." He said

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm getting a little sleepy now. Thanks for hanging out with me. I really liked the company." She got up and so did he and they hugged good bye.

**And while Lucas and Brooke were hanging out this is what was happening back at Columbia…**

Nathan laid on his bed waiting for Peyton to call. She did promise she would call after he left. He was tired of waiting and wanted to call her himself but he resisted. He wanted to resolve all the problems they had as soon as possible. It was minutes later when Peyton finally called. She told him she was on her way over and then minutes later after the call she was at his door. She knocked on it and he answered. She entered his room and went to sit at his bed and he joined her.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, Nathan. This has just gotten really complicated. I really want us to work but we're both going to have to end our relationships sooner or later if _we _want to be together. You are going to have to choose between me and Brooke."

"and you're going to have to choose between me and Lucas"

"I know that and I choose you. I just don't want to end things with Lucas yet"

"Why not?" he said a little angry

"Well I have been dating him for a few years and I just can't break up with him out of the blue."

"So goes for me and Brooke…" he said "God. What makes it even worse is that we're engaged. I knew I should've never proposed. It just felt so right though. This is going to be hard. Maybe we should just not see each other until we end things with them."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she said. This was perfect. He was going to be hers. He was falling for her. She had him eating out of the palms of her hands. Now all she had to do was wait. She started to walk towards the door to leave but Nathan stopped her.

"Wait, Peyt, before you go" he spun her around and crashed his lips on hers. She didn't pull away. They kissed for a minute or so and then he pulled away. "I'm sorry" he smiled shyly "I just wanted to kiss you once more since I we don't when we'll do it again"

She smirked "It's okay. We'll talk soon okay"

"Okay. Bye Peyt." He said "I'll wait for you for ever if I have to."

"Bye Nathan." She responded and left his room.

**There's the end of the chapter. It's an okay chapter. I have a lot of things going on at home and so I did this to get my mind off it. I don't know when the next update is but I'll try to do it soon. Please leave a review if you read. Thanks**

**- Vanessa**


	14. What happened to us?

**Thank you to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter. I'm fast forwarding to the end of February because well I want to lol. Hope you like it. The title is a song by Hoobastank**

**What Happened to Us?**

It was the end of February and the wedding was getting closer. Neither Peyton nor Nathan had ended things with Lucas or Brooke. Peyton and Nathan still saw each other from time to time even though they hadn't ended things. It was hard to control themselves but they weren't having hot animal sex. Lucas had felt Peyton getting distant though, and he was really wondering why. Peyton knew that Nathan and Brooke's wedding was getting closer and that if she wanted to have Nathan for herself she was going to have to start spending less time with Lucas. It certainly hurt Peyton to do this but she had become someone very materialistic. Nathan, on the other hand, had no idea how he was going to end the engagement or if he even was. The wedding was so close and Peyton still hadn't ended thing with Lucas. _'Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe she's still in love with Lucas.' _Nathan thought to himself.

As for Haley, she had decided to not confront Peyton about it. It really wasn't her problem. She didn't really know Brooke. She had met her once or twice when she came to visit Peyton; she also didn't really know Nathan and she had only spoken to Lucas briefly. She hadn't really seen any more contact between Nathan and Peyton after that one time so maybe they ended things permanently she thought. Boy, was she wrong.

Brooke was going a little bit crazy with the wedding. She had asked Peyton a few months ago to be her maid of honor and she happily agreed. Little did Brooke know that Peyton was going to do everything she could to not let the wedding happen. Nathan had told her that Lucas was of course going to be his best man. She would get even more nervous as the day approached but she was also happier than ever. Everything was pretty much set. The church, the reception, the bride's maids dresses, the food, the limo, etc was all set. Brooke was never happier.

Peyton was getting very really nervous of what she was about to do. It was something she never saw herself doing but she knew it had to be done. She grabbed her cell off her desk and dialed his number. "Hey, You think you can meet me at Starbucks?" she asked and listed to his response "Okay I'm on my way" she said hanging up the phone. She grabbed her purse and walked to Starbucks. She opened the door to the coffee shop and there he was sitting at one of the round tables waiting for her. "Hey Peyt." He said with half a smile.

"Hey Luc" she said sadly

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Lucas…I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Well sit down. We can talk"

"You know I love you right"

"Yeah. Of course."

"but lately…I've been having second thoughts about us…" she said slowly

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked confused

"I just think that it's the best thing for me right now."

Lucas didn't know what to say. _'Why is she doing this to me? What could this really be about? There is nothing wrong with us. We're great together. But wait, maybe it was my suspicions about the whole money thing…God, if this is about money…I really don't who she is' so many thoughts ran through his head_

"No…Peyton…Why are you doing this? I love you so much. How can you leave me?"

"Luc…I love you too, but right now I have a lot going on…and I just don't have time for a boyfriend"

"That's Bullshit!" he threw his hands in the air and yelled not noticing the other customers staring at them

"Lucas, don't yell, everyone is staring."

Lucas looked around the coffee shop and noticed everyone "Let's go to my car." They walked out of Starbucks and Lucas led her to his car. They went inside the parked car and continued their talk.

"Baby, what is this really about?"

"What do you mean 'What is this really about?'?" she asked

"It's so hard to understand. I don't want you to leave me. I love you so much" he pleaded "I don't get why you are doing this."

"Lucas…this isn't something I want to do…it's just something that I feel I _have _to do."

"Why do you have to do this? What ever is going on, I can help you, all you have to do is tell me what it is."

"No, you can't help me and I can't tell you" it hurt her to lie but she had no choice. She didn't want to hurt him anymore

" Why not? Are you hiding something I should know about or is this about me not having money?"

"What did you just say?"

"Is this about not me having money? I always felt like you loved me less because I was never some rich guy and I know that money is something you really want even though you've never actually told me."

"Lucas! That is not true. I love you with all my heart" she said "and money is not a big deal to me. It hurts to hear you say that" she lied

"Then what is the problem! Peyton, How can you do this right now! I need you. We've been so great together the past few years."

"I'm sorry, Lucas but this is what I've decided to do" she felt a lump in her throat "I'll always love you, you have to know that…"she said holding back the tears. Lucas was so heartbroken at that moment. Peyton leaned in to kiss him and she got out of his car and walked away as the tears rolled down her face.

Lucas sat in his car not believing what had just happened. He was so surprised, he didn't know what to think. He just sat there for the neck hour or so, thinking about everything they had experienced together. They had so many great times and all he wanted to do was continue having more. He couldn't believe Peyton had just ended things…After all the thinking he did he decided to back to NYU.

Peyton couldn't believe she just broke up with the guy she's been madly in love with for the past few years. _'Is this really worth Nathan's money? Will it really make me happy? Of course it'll make you happy. It's something you always wanted. You broke up with Lucas and now you can be with Nathan. You can have all the things Brooke always has.' _Peyton thought as she was arrived at her room. It was Saturday, late in the afternoon. She walked in her room and jus fell on her bed. She buried her head into her pillow, she hadn't even noticed Haley in the room watching a movie on their little T.V.

"Peyton, What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Peyton looked horrible. Her mascara was smeared on her face.

"It's nothing. I don't feel like talking so can you just leave me alone" she snapped

"Okay. Fine. But if you want to talk I'm here okay" Haley said. Peyton didn't respond. Haley had always been a nice girl. She wasn't that close to Peyton but she did look very upset.

Peyton had fallen asleep and woke up at around 8 pm that night. She noticed Haley wasn't there. She must've gone to a party or something. She felt that everything that had happened was a dream but once fully awake she realized it wasn't. She did this for a reason and that reason was for Nathan, well for his money. She decided to call him up and let him know what she had done earlier that day.

"Hey Peyt, What's up?"

"I did it." She said simply

"did what?"

"I broke up with Lucas."

"You what?" he said surprised

"I ended things with Lucas, Okay. Now do you that you're the guy I want to be with. That you're the guy I love"

"I don't know what to say…Do you want to come over?"

Peyton thought about for a minute. She wasn't really in the mood to be with Nathan right at the moment and she knew she looked like shit but she gave in and decided she would if she wanted Nathan to believe she actually loved him. "Yeah, sure. Let me freshen up and I'll be right over."

"Okay, I can't wait to see you." And they hung up

When Lucas arrived to NYU he really wanted to talk to someone. He would've wanted to talk to Nathan, but he was all the way at Columbia where Peyton was, so he decided to call Brooke.

"Hello?" Brooke said happily

"Brooke…it's Lucas… I was wondering if I could come over to talk."

"Is everything okay? You sound horrible"

"No I'm not okay. Can I come over or not?"

"yeah come over."

Lucas walked to her room, dragging his feet. It still hadn't sank in that him and Peyton were actually over. When he got to Brooke's room, she immediately hugged him. She knew that's what he needed. His head rested on her shoulder and tears began to fall from Lucas' eyes. Brooke pulled away from the hug and noticed he was crying, she led him to her bed and they both sat down on it.

"Okay…Lucas tell me what happened"

Lucas took control of his crying and began to explain "it's over…it's really over"

Brooke was confused "Lucas…What's over?"

"me….and…Peyton" he said sadly " she ended things with me today"

"Oh my God" she pulled Lucas into another hug "I can't believe she broke up with she. She's madly in love with you. I don't understand. She didn't even tell me anything"

"I don't understand either!" he yelled when he pulled away from the hug "After being together for so long she decides to end it and she didn't even give me a real reason!"

"Lucas, you need to calm down. I'm here for you. Have you told Nathan?"

"No, not yet. After she told me I just sat in my car and then I came here. I wanted to talk to Nathan but I don't want to go there right now. I might run into Peyton or something."

"I understand…"

"What am I suppose to do? I love her so much. I told her about the suspicions I had about me not having money. Remember I told you about that"

"Yeah, I remember. But I told you she's not like that. what did she say?

"She said that it's not true. I know I shouldn't think that but like I told you before it was just a feeling I had."

"It's okay Lucas. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Brooke." He said "You think it'd be okay if I stay with you tonight?" he asked

Brooke thought about this for a second. '_Would it really be appropriate for Lucas to stay. My fiancée's best friend. He's so sad right now, though and I don't like to see him this way.' _"Of course you can stay here, Lucas." She gave a sympathetic smile

"Thanks" he said a tear sliding down the side of his face. Brooke wiped it away.

"Lucas, it's going to be okay. I promise." She said "Look, let's get under the covers. You need to get some sleep. In the morning I'm going to treat you to breakfast okay?"

"okay" he simply said

Lucas liked the fact that Brooke was there to comfort him. She took Lucas' hand. It wasn't anything romantic though, It was just a friend being a friend. She cared about Lucas so much and she didn't like to see him like that way. After a few minutes she heard Lucas' breathe at a regular pace and she knew he had fallen asleep. It wasn't long after when she fell asleep as well.

When Nathan saw Peyton standing at his doorway, he smiled. He couldn't believe she finally did it. After months and months of trying to convince her, she finally ended things with Lucas. _'Lucas.' _He hadn't really thought much about how his best friend would take this. It wasn't till now that it was finally sinking in that he was betraying his best friend. Even if he did end things Brooke how were him and Peyton going to explain everything. They couldn't keep sneaking around forever. His thoughts were interrupted when Peyton hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy right now" he said

"Me too" she lied "can we just lay down right now."

"are you okay Peyton?"

"it was just hard." she admitted

"Why was it hard? I thought you didn't love him" he said sternly

"Nathan…I don't love him" she lied "but I do care about him. He's been part of my life for years. We dated for years and he looked awful when I left him."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said apologetically

"Nathan."

"yeah."

"I broke up with Lucas today. When are you ending it with Brooke?" she asked anxiously awaiting his answer

'_Brooke' _he thought _'how can I end things with her. We've spent so much money on this wedding and so many of our guests from Tree Hill have already reserved rooms and bought plane tickets already. God, I should've done it sooner. What am I going to do now.' _

"Peyton, I honestly don't know. This is harder for me you know."

"Nathan…Just promise me you'll do it soon" she said. She didn't feel like fighting with him right now. She was still heartbroken from the break up with Lucas.

"I promise, Peyton. I want to be with you. Not Brooke." He smiled at her and she forced a smile back. "I love you, Peyton"

"I love you to" she lied

She wasn't finding love with Nathan but right now she was finding comfort. Even though he didn't what here real intentions were she did like being around him. They have been friends for as long as she could remember and just being in his arms made her feel like everything would still turn out okay with Lucas. Or at least she hoped.

**Well here's the end of the chapter. Peyton finally broke up with Lucas. The wedding is getting closer and Nathan still hasn't broken things off with Brooke. Will he end it with Brooke to be with Peyton or will he just go through with it? You'll just have to continue reading to find out. For any Leytoners reading I just want to say this is not the end of Leyton. And I think I have a way to bring Jake into this and I think I have a way for Haley to appear more. Anyway if you read this please review.**


	15. Shame

**Here's my next chapter. The title is a song by Jimmy Eat World**

**Shame**

Brooke awoke first. She looked over at Lucas who looked peacefully sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked so at peace. She felt so bad for her friend. _'How could Peyton do this to him? She's always told me she's been crazy in love with him. and how could she not tell me she was planning on doing this. I have been caught up in the wedding though. Poor Lucas. I should give Nathan a call.' _

Brooke slowly and quietly got out of her bed leaving Lucas there. She grabbed her cell and walked to the restroom and dialed Nathan's number. It was around 9.

Nathan heard his phone ringing and reached over Peyton to get it. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID and just picked it up.

"Hello?" he said groggily

"Nathan…Hey. I didn't mean to wake you but Lucas came over last night and told me Peyton broke up with him" she said

Nathan realizing it was Brooke quickly got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. Peyton slightly moved in the bed but didn't wake. "Really?" he said pretending he didn't know a thing.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to you but didn't want to go over there. He was afraid to bump into Peyton. He looks awful. I talked to him all night. He so broken up about the whole break up"

"That's horrible." He said half meaning it. Lucas was still his best friend and it's not like he wanted his friend to be miserable.

"I'm taking him to breakfast and I'm going to try to get his mind off everything. I also have a few wedding things to do." She said. When Nathan heard the word wedding he felt got this horrible feeling. She is so excited with this wedding. I made her a promise how can I break it. How can I break her heart this way. He thought to himself. She continued "So I was wondering if you could probably pick him up when we get back to the dorms and maybe you guys can go play basketball or something. I really hate seeing this way. I just want everything to be okay for him." she said

"Yeah, sure just give me a call when you two are headed back to the university" he wasn't anticipating this hang out with Lucas. It was going to be hard lying to his face. Nathan knew exactly why Peyton did it well at least he thought he knew the truth.

"Okay babe." She smiled "Can you believe our wedding is in like two weeks? I'm so happy" she said enthusiastically

"Yeah…he said. I'm happy too. Well I'm going to go shower. Just give me that call okay. I'll talk to you soon . Bye"

"Bye Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke" he said. He half meant it. He felt like he wasn't really feeling that way about her anymore. He was so confused between Peyton and Brooke. He hung up the phone and walked back to his bed. He leaned down to kiss Peyton's neck. She slightly moved. She slowly opened her eyes and then saw Nathan. He smiled at her and of course she had no choice but to smile back. She wished that Nathan would have been Lucas. "Morning Babe"

"Hey Nate." She said groggily

"Listen, I got a call from Brooke. She told me that Lucas went to see her last night and that he looks really bad. She talked to him all night and she's taking him to breakfast this morning and she wants me to take him to play basketball or something" he explained to her

Peyton felt horrible when Nathan told her how Lucas was. Not only that but she extremely jealous of Brooke, again. Brooke had everything and now she was comforting, Lucas, the guy that she's in love with. "Oh….Nathan….I feel horrible."

"Don't Babe, you have to follow your heart and we love each other and we want to be together. It's not your fault that you don't love Lucas anymore." He told her

"I know, Nathan. I know." She said. Nathan gave her a short kiss.

"Just stop thinking about it. I'm going to talk to him today. I'm going to try to get him through this. We will be together one day with out all the sneaking around. I promise Peyton."

"Okay, Nathan." She simply said "I'm going to go ahead and go back to my room. I'll let you be today. Let me know how things go. Brooke is probably going to call me up later today, anyway, asking tons of questions. I'll see you later. She got out of his bed and they shared one more kiss. She then walked out of his room and he took a shower and got dressed and awaited for Brooke's call.

Brooke lightly shook Lucas to wake him up. "Lucas." She whispered in his ear..

"Peyton?" he said. Brooke's heart broke when she heard him say that. She felt so bad for him.

"No Hun, it's Brooke."

"oh…" he said "I'm sorry. I thought that – "

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Get up and go to your room and get dressed I'm taking you to IHOP."

"Brooke, I appreciate it but I'm really not in the mood to eat."

"I won't take no for an answer. Now you go get ready as will I and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Fine."

He got out of her bed and walked out her room. "Oh by the way Luke, I called Nathan and he agreed to go play basketball with you today. So please go."

"Okay, I will."

It was around 10 when both Lucas and Brooke were ready. Brooke told Lucas that she would drive there and he handed her the keys. She drove them to the nearest IHOP and there wasn't that much of a wait. Through the whole meal he seemed depressed. She tried to lift his spirits; It helped for like a minute or so though. Lucas was really hurting during this break up. _'I would be broken up too if Nathan ever ended things with me. I don't know how I could continue with out him. Lucas looks so sad.' _She thought. They finally finished eating and Brooke called Nathan to let him know that they were on there way back. When they got back to NYU, Brooke gave Lucas a nice and warm hug and told him that she was going to get a cab because she had some wedding stuff to do. She lied because what she really was going to do was go see Peyton and get some answers.

"Nate will be here soon" she said

"Okay. Brooke." He said "and thank you for everything. I really owe you."

"Lucas you don't owe me anything. You're my friend and friends are there for each other, _always._" She said and smiled. He smiled back and went to his room.

Before getting a cab though, she dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" Peyton said into the phone. She was lying on her bed. Haley was lying on hers. She was still asleep. She had fallen asleep while listening to her ipod.

"Peyton, Hi. It's your best friend who you are suppose tell everything too."

"Yeah…Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to say? Peyton, how could you break up with Lucas. I thought you loved him."

"I do, Brooke. It's just complicated."

"Listen, I'm coming over right now. We can talk." She said

"Fine. The door's unlocked so you can just walk in.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Brooke hung up the phone and got a cab.

"Hi sir. Can you take me to Columbia University, please"

"Right away." The smelly Indian cab driver said.

"Thank You." She said. Brooke sat in the back of the cab listening to music she didn't even understand. She then began thinking about Lucas. _'I wish there was something I could do for him. I really want him to cheer up. I hate seeing him this way. I still don't understand why Peyton could do this to him if she just told me she still loves him.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver, " We're here"

"Oh okay. How much is it"

"$30"

Brooke handed him a $50 , "keep the change, thank you" She walked out of the cab and went to Peyton's room. She let herself in. She noticed Haley was still asleep and Peyton was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Brooke noticed that Peyton did look a little bad, just not as bad as Lucas. She walked to Peyton's bed and sat at the edge.

"P.Sawyer." she whispered

Peyton opened her eyes "Hey Brooke." When she saw Brooke guilt swept over her. Brooke had been her best friend for the longest time and seeing Brooke there to see what was up and seeing her act like a real would made her feel horrible for betraying her friend. But she had gotten this far that she decided she was still going to continue to be with Nathan. _'I might as well take the nice comforting from Brooke as long as I can though' _Peyton thought.

"What happened Peyton? I thought you loved Lucas."

"Brooke, I wish you could understand but it's all so complicated. It was something I had to do even though I didn't want to."

"Will you try to explain it to me, please. I really want to know why you did this. Lucas looks so lost and depressed with out you. He even spent the night in my room last night. He couldn't bare being alone."

Peyton got up and raised her voice, "Wait, what do you mean he spent the night in your room? Why would you let him do that? I thought you were my friend. What did you two do?" she demanded to know

"Whoa, Peyton. A little defensive don't you think. It was nothing like that. He needed a friend and I was there for him. Maybe if you hadn't broken his heart, he wouldn't have spent the night. But unlike you, I care about his feelings and I was there for him when he needed someone." Brooke had raised her voice to the same loudness as Peyton's

Haley began to wake up when she heard the two girls arguing. "What's going on?" she asked

"Well , you see Haley, it's Haley right." Brooke asked and Haley nodded, "Your little roommate here decided to Break up with her boyfriend, of like what 3 or 4 years and now he's miserable. The thing that's weird is she breaks up with him while she claims to still love him and now she's pissed because I was being a friend to him." Brooke told Haley. Peyton glared at Brooke.

"Now…that is too much to process this early." Haley responded "I'm going to freshen up a little and then explain to me what's going on."

"Okay, Haley." Brooke said and Haley gathered her stuff and walked out to the restroom to freshen up. "Peyton, seriously what is your problem?"

"I thought I was your best friend. You shouldn't let your best friend's boyfriend spend the night with you. Especially when your engaged to his best friend." Peyton said

"Peyton, he's not your boyfriend anymore. He's your ex-boyfriend and I don't even have feelings for him that way. Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend. Newsflash, P.Sawyer, you broke up with him yesterday, meaning you aren't together anymore." Brooke said

Hearing those words, _you aren't together anymore _really hurt Peyton. It was finally sinking in for real now. Hearing it from someone else made it seem more real. I tear slid down Peyton's face. Brooke noticed that tear slowly slide down Peyton's face and at that moment Brooke felt a little bad for her.

"P. Sawyer, come here." Peyton walked towards Brooke and Brooke welcomed her with a hug. "I love you and you know that. I would never betray you like that or in any other way. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Lucas needed someone last night, he didn't want to be alone and _he _asked me if he could stay the night. You should've seen him." they pulled away from each other and Brooke continued "he looked awful, Peyton. You really did a number on this broody boy. It was hard to say no to him with the way he looked. I really don't have any feelings like that for Lucas. I'm in love with Nathan and I would never even think of cheating on him." Brooke said

"I'm sorry, Brooke" Peyton finally managed to say "I just….I just assumed something happened and I should've known that _you _would never do something like that." Peyton finished saying _'…and I'm sorry for sneaking around with your boyfriend' _Peyton only thought but couldn't manage to say to her.

"It's okay Peyton. Don't worry about it. Now will you tell me why you broke up with Lucas?" she asked while she motioned to sit on Peyton's bed

"Brooke I just –" They were interrupted by Haley walking back into the room.

"Now that I'm more awake, is it okay if I know what's going on. I didn't really hear what you told me before, Brooke"

Peyton looked at Brooke and gave a small nod which meant that it was okay for Brooke to tell her.

"Peyton broke up with Lucas yesterday and he's not taking it too well" she told Haley

"Oh….What happened? Peyton, I thought you loved him. You would never stop talking about him and it seems like he loves you too. I don't understand"

"Nobody does." Brooke said

"Can everyone please stop asking why I did it. Please. At least for now. I'm barely processing it myself. I'm not ready to talk about it okay." She looked at both Brooke and Haley with a rather sad look on her face. Both Brooke and Haley nodded in unison. "Thank you" Peyton said.

"Peyton, I know we're not that but I'm here for you anytime you need to talk. I know that Brooke is getting married she might get caught up with it from time to time." Haley said

"Yeah, that's true. I feel like we've barely even hung out ever since we got to New York. I promise after the wedding, we will hang out more." Brooke said and then looked at Haley, " and if you want , Haley you can hang out with us too."

Peyton nodded _'a feeling tells me you wouldn't want to hang out with me after you find out about me and Nathan. Well that's if he ever ends things with you. What the hell is taking so long' _Peyton thought to herself. She just nodded.

"Yeah that'll be great" Haley smiled and Brooke smiled back. The image of Nathan and Peyton entered Haley's mind. She had forgotten about that one time she had over heard Peyton and Nathan talking and sharing a kiss and then bumping into Lucas. She was becoming Brooke's friend now, could she start being friends with and already have a secret from her? Haley's smile suddenly fell and Brooke noticed this.

"Haley, What's wrong?" Brooke asked and Peyton looked up at her

"Huh? What? Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking of something for my class. You know me…well you don't know me but I'm always studying."

"Tell me about it" Peyton said. "Haley is always studying or doing work or something related to school. When I'm walking pass the library sometimes I'll see her at a table tutoring someone."

"Well, we'll just have to call you tutor girl then." Brooke said with a smile

"Tutor girl…." Haley said contemplating this nickname "I've never had a nickname before, other than Hales"

"Well now you have a new one" Brooke said. Peyton half laughed. Brooke was always coming up with nicknames for people.

Peyton fell back on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Peyton, it's going to be okay. I promise." Brooke said "But listen, I have some wedding things to do. So I'm going to head out. Call me if you need _anything_, okay P.Sawyer. I'm here for you" Brooke hugged Peyton.

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton said and she sure felt shame showering over her. She couldn't believe that she was doing this to Brooke.

"Bye, Tutor girl" she smiled and waved good bye to Haley and she waved back "Oh and by the way, My wedding is in 2 weeks and you're totally invited."

"Cool, thanks." Haley said.

Brooke left the room and Haley and Peyton didn't say a word to each other. Haley wondered why Peyton would do such a thing. It was hard to believe that she would do that after for the past months she wouldn't shut up about the guy. Peyton then got up off her bed and told Haley she was going to freshen up and go out for a walk and Haley said she was just going to finish up some work for school.

Nathan called Lucas and told him to meet him at the basketball court they've been playing at since they've gotten to New York. Lucas agreed to go just because he was hoping that _it _ would help him get his mind off Peyton. Lucas got to the court first he was wearing a olive colored tee and a pair of red basketball shorts with his white basketball shoes. He was just shooting around for a few minutes when he saw that Nathan finally arrived. Nathan got out of the car and didn't bother taking his basketball since he saw Lucas had one. Nathan was a grey tee and black basketball and shoes.

"Hey man, How're you doing?" Nathan asked and they did that man hug where they pat each others backs.

"not so good, Nate" he said shooting the ball and making a basket "I don't understand Peyton. I don't understand why she would end our relationship." He said and then Nathan took the ball and made a basket

Nathan felt really bad for betraying his friend but he couldn't help that he fell in love with his best friends girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now. "Luc, man, I'm real sorry. I'm sure she'll want to stay friend though."

"Nathan." He said firmly "I can't be just friends with her. I'm insanely in love with Peyton. She's the one for me. I know it."

"Lucas, if she broke up with you, it's for a reason. Maybe she doesn't love you anymore." Nathan said

"Nate…that's not true. I know she loves me. I can tell by the way she looks at me. God, I didn't even see it coming" Lucas said. Nathan hated to hear that Peyton still loved Lucas. He knew it wasn't true.

"Well if she does love you then why would she break up with you? You don't break up with someone you love." Nathan said.

"yeah…well maybe it's cause I don't have money" Lucas mumbled

"What did you say?" Nathan asked "I couldn't understand"

"It's nothing." Lucas said and they continued to talk and throw some shots. They both made each one they threw towards the hoop.

"Listen man, let's not talk about that right now." Nathan really didn't want to talk to Lucas about Peyton. It made him feel even more guilty than he already was. "How's school going for you?"

"It's fine. My classes are pretty easy so nothing to worry about."

"Same here. Which is surprising since I didn't do to good in high school."

"Well I've always been smart unlike you" Lucas joked

"See, there's a smile" Nathan said

"Yeah….Okay….Anyway Nate, how are you and Brooke doing. Every time I see her, her face is glowing. She's so happy to be marrying you and I'm happy for you both. You two really deserve each other. There's no one else for either of you and I really hope that you two last unlike me and Peyton."

"Yeah…me and Brooke…we're good I guess. I haven't seen much of her. As the wedding gets closer the busier she gets, you know"

"Yeah. You should be proud of her though, being able to balance all the wedding plans and school. She's really something. Don't ever lose her cause if you do I know you'll regret it."

"Yeah…that's Brooke…she's great…" Nathan said and then he thought about what Lucas had just said while shooting some more baskets. _'Would I really regret ending things with her even if I don't love her anymore. I can't get Peyton out of my head and ending things with Brooke is the right thing to do. God, Brooke you are going to hate me but I hope you will be able to forgive me.' _

**I hoped you liked it. I have so many ideas now for future chapters. Please review it if you read it. I really want to know what you think.**


	16. Love Will Come Through

**Love Will Come Through**

A week had passed since Lucas and Peyton's break up and neither of them had spoken to each other. They were both taking it real hard, Lucas was spending a lot of time with Brooke and she would always keep him busy to get his mind off everything. They'd go to class and then afterwards she would make him help her with the wedding plans. Peyton was taking it hard but she would do this alone. Peyton didn't want anyone to notice that she was really crushed about this, they would really wonder since she was the one that broke up with him. After class each day, she would spend time in her room and then go off to Nathan's for a while and would go back to her room; she would've spent the night but she didn't want Haley to get suspicious about anything and tell Brooke, since they're becoming friends now. Aside from comforting Lucas, Brooke would make time to go see Peyton and while visiting would see Haley too. Peyton and Brooke were finally learning about where Haley came from and what she was all about and Haley was as well learning more about Brooke and Peyton.

Haley, as they knew, came from North Carolina. She was a smart girl, always on the honor roll, never tardy, and rarely missed class. Haley wasn't a nerd though; she would go out on weekends to party and from time to time she would drink, but always in moderation. Basically she was smart but knew how to party. She had a boyfriend the first 2 in half years of high school. She was solo for the rest. she graduated and then ended up at Columbia.

Now, It was Saturday late morning and there was one week left for the wedding. Everything was all set. Brooke's parents, Jayne and Mark, were flying in Thursday afternoon and Nathan's parents, Dan and Deb, were flying in Friday afternoon. Brooke invited Karen too, Lucas' mom and she was flying in early Saturday morning. Brooke was getting even more excited about the wedding, but hadn't really spent much time with Nathan. She was spending so much time with Lucas and Peyton and Haley that she really missed seeing Nathan. They hadn't even really called each other so she got dressed and called up Nathan.

"Hey Brooke." He said when he answered the phone

"Hey, boyfriend. What's up?" she asked "I really miss you, so I was hoping we could spend all day together. I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah, it does feel that way." He simply said and then thought to himself _I guess we could hang out. Maybe I can end things today. This is my chance _"So…sure I'll be happy to spend the day with you. I'll leave now so I should be there soon."

"Okay, I'll be outside."

"See you soon" is all Nathan said and then hung up

"I love you…" she said after he hung up so abruptly

Nathan decided to give Peyton a call before he left to pick up Brooke.

"Hey Babe. How are you?"

"I'm Okay, Nathan, but I've been wondering something"

"Okay, what is it?"

"When are you going to break up with Brooke? I think I've waited long enough and if you don't do it today, well then we are going to have to stop seeing each other. I can't take this anymore Nathan, I want you to break up with her." She told him

"no, don't end things with me. That's why I was calling. Brooke called me and we're going out right now. I figured now is my chance to end things."

"Oh. Well then, forget what I said. How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Probably all day. I'll give you a call tonight, Peyt. I really want to see you."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I don't think I'll be doing anything today. I might actually do some work for class so I'll just see you later tonight"

"Ok. Bye beautiful, I love you"

"you too." She said. They both hung up the phone and Nathan took off to pick up Brooke.

Peyton sat alone in her room. She wasn't in the mood to go out or do anything and Haley had gone out shopping and wouldn't be back for hours. All she could think about for the past week was Lucas. When she was with Nathan, she'd think of Lucas and when her, Brooke, and Haley would be together she would be thinking of Lucas. She was going crazy not being able to talk or see him. She wanted to know how he was and she was even thinking about calling but then decided she rather not; it would probably just make everything worse.

Lucas laid in his bed all morning and he hadn't slept that well last night. All he could think about was Peyton. He wanted to see her again and be able to hug, kiss, and just hold her hand again. He loved the feeling he got when they were together. He hadn't talked to her for a week and it was so strange for him. He was so use to seeing or at least talking to her on the phone everyday. He continued to lay on his bed and had an urge to call Peyton. He wanted to see how she was and he just wanted to hear her voice. He took his phone, dialed Peyton's number, and listened into the phone as it rang.

Peyton laid on her bed with her eyes closed just thinking and then she heard her phone ring. She lazily reached for the phone with her eyes still closed and answered it.

"Hello." She said sounding saddened

"Peyton…" Lucas said

"Lucas?" she said and sat up. She was so surprised that he had called. Hearing his voice made her heart skip.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry I called but I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much. I want to see you…." He pleaded

"No, Lucas its okay you called..." She said. She too wanted to see him but didn't know if she should. She knew if she saw him she would just want to feel his touch again.

"Peyton, I want to see you. Can I come over? Just to hang…"

"Um…" Peyton was not sure what to tell him "I don't know Lucas…Maybe it's not such a good idea"

"Peyton, please. I've been going crazy with out you. All I want to do is hang out. Just talk. I promise I won't be begging you to take me back or anything."

"I guess so. The door will be open. You can let yourself in." Peyton said into the phone.

Lucas smiled , "Okay. I'm on my way" and they both hung up.

_I know if she sees me again all her feelings will rush back. This is my chance to win her back. I know she loves me and we are meant to be together and we will end up together. _Lucas thought to himself.

_This is perfect. I get to see Lucas again. I've been so alone with out him. I hope to be able to control myself. Who am I kidding? I won't be able to. It's Lucas. Lucas Roe. The love of my life. _Peyton thought to herself

Lucas and Peyton both were feeling so giddy. The whole week they were around people but even with so many people around them they both felt alone and depressed. They were both anticipating seeing each other.

Peyton fixed herself up a little. She looked a little flushed so she put on some make up and then put on a white tank with a pair of jeans. Just looking casual. She was getting butterflies in her stomach like she use to when they first dated. She sat at her desk spinning in the chair nervously. She was listening to TRAVIS on her computer. The song Love will come Through was playing.

_If I told you a secret _

_You wont tell a soul_

_Would you hold it and keep it alive_

_Cause its burning a hole_

_And I can't get to sleep_

_And I can't live alone in this life_

_Take it away_

_Don't look down the mountain_

_If the world is return_

_And your heart won't return_

_Anyone, anything, anyhow_

Peyton heard a knock at her door and the door slowly opened. She turned in her seat and they locked eyes

_Take me, Don't leave me_

_Take me, Don't leave me_

_Baby, Love will come through_

_Its just waiting for you_

Lucas smiled when he saw her and she smiled back.

"Hi.." he said with a smile

"Hi" she said back with a smile

Brooke waited patiently outside NYU when finally Nathan pulled up in front of the school. He got out of his car and walked towards Brooke. She on the other ran into his arms. "Boyfriend! Or maybe I should say Fiancée!" she laughed.

"Hey Brooke." He half smiled

"I missed you, Nate"

"yeah me too"

"So! What do you want to do?" she said enthusiastically slipping her hand into his.

"Anything you want doesn't matter." He said. He was thinking of how he could end things with out having a huge fight. But he knew that was impossible. The got into the car and sat there.

"Well, I don't know. That's why I asked you." She said putting her hand on his thigh

"Well, I don't know either!" he raised his voice at her. And pulled her hand away.

"Nathan, What's wrong? You don't have to yell." She said calmly

"I wasn't yelling. I just don't know okay. I'm sorry" he said a bit sternly

"Nathan is everything okay? Babe, I love you and you know you could tell me anything. If something is wrong just talk to me." She gave him a worried look

"Umm.." he wrestled with himself deciding if he should end it now. _I can't do this _he thought to himself. _How can I break her heart. Her face. That look. I just can't do it. At least not now. _

Brooke noticed he was lost in thought. She knew he was hiding something. "Nathan. Please tell me what's wrong. I know you and I know that you're not telling me something."

"Brooke, I'm not hiding anything. I _promise." _He said "You worry to much." He smiled "Let's just go park the car and take a walk okay?" Nathan said

Brooke let it go and agreed. He parked his car and they got out and just held each other's hand and walked in silence. Brooke couldn't be happier. There was a week left for the wedding. Her parents were arriving Thursday. Nathan's were arriving Friday. Everything was set. All she had to do was wait 7 days. Nathan though was having trouble deciding whether or not he should end it with Brooke. He loved Peyton now but there was still feelings for Brooke. He needed to get away from both Brooke and Peyton. He needed to make a trip before he decided. Nathan felt like his head was going to explode.

Both there bodies felt like they were going to explode. They had known each other for ever and were always comfortable with each other and after not seeing each other for a week they didn't know what to say to each other. Lucas gestured for her to give him a hug. She got up out of her seat and walked towards him and she hugged him. He closed his eyes savoring every second with her. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Lucas didn't know if he should lean in or not. Peyton didn't know if she should do the same. Lucas slowly started to lean forward to kiss her. But Peyton turned around and said, "So… Um…You wanna sit down?"

Lucas felt his heart crush, "Yeah. Sure." He went to sit down on her desk chair and she sat in Haley's. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"So…This is a little awkward." Peyton finally said.

"Yeah. I guess so. It wasn't like this before though. We use to be so comfortable with each other"

Peyton just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Peyton…I – "

"Luc don't" she knew what he was going to say

"Peyton, I'm lost with out you. I can't think straight. I need you baby."

"Lucas…you said that you wouldn't beg."

"I know what I said but I don't care. We're meant to be with each other I know that. Our love is so strong. You can't deny that. I know you still love me"

He was right. Peyton did still love him and she always would. Lucas stood up and started to walk towards Peyton. Her heart began to beat faster and faster and he got closer and closer.

"Lucas. Please. Don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked smiling and then took her hands and she stood up.

"What's on your mind Nathan?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

"I think I'm going to take a small trip"

"A Trip?" she asked "Where and when?"

"Tomorrow morning. Just for a couple days."

"Um…Okay…What for?"

"I just need to take this trip."

"Are you having second thoughts" she asked hoping that wasn't it

He turned to face her and told her "No, of course not. I just want to clear my head about other things." He said not sure if he should regret what he just said.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief and then kissed him. "Good. You scared me for a second" she smiled

"Sorry." Is all he said.

Nathan and Brooke hung out for the rest of the day. They went to central park for awhile and had Starbucks. Brooke couldn't be happier but Nathan couldn't be anymore confused.

Lucas and Peyton stood still in front of each other. Lucas flashed his smile at her causing her to smile. They both wanted to go in for a kiss but didn't know if they should. Lucas really wanted to and he knew Peyton did but he didn't know if she'd push him away. He was afraid of rejection. Peyton wanted to kiss him badly too but she knew this would make him think they were together again and she couldn't let that happen because she knew Nathan was ending things with Brooke today. Getting back with Lucas would just make things even more complicated.

Lucas started to lean in closer and closer and this time Peyton wasn't planning on moving. Their lips were centimeters away when Peyton put her index finger up and said, "This doesn't mean we're back together." And he just nodded. All he wanted to do was feel her lips on his. Peyton tip toed up a little to reach his lips and they finally kissed. When their lips touched, both of their bodies felt something they never felt before. Lucas pushed Peyton up against the door and the kiss was deepened. Peyton locked the door and with out ever leaving his lips she pushed him onto the bed. She was on top and taking charge. She continued to kiss him and then kissed his right cheek and then went onto his neck. He certainly loved this. "Oh. Peyton" is all he managed to say. She stopped kissing his neck and then took off her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra and Lucas definitely liked that. "Peyt, you are so beautiful." And she just smiled. He took her by the waist and then turned her over so he'd be on top. He took off his shirt and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as their hands roamed each others bodies. Now it was Lucas who was kissing Peyton's neck and then moved down to her small but perky breasts. She moaned as he sucked on her right boob and at the same time he was unbuttoning her jeans. He sure did know how to multitask. She then wiggled out of her jeans and he couldn't help but take a moment and just admire her great body.

"What?" she happily asked

He grinned, "Nothing. I just can't help and admire you. Peyton, you're beautiful. You're perfect."

Peyton chuckle, "I know. But thanks for reminding me." She joked "Now come here" she said as she brought him to her lips. They both could feel each other smile as they kissed. As they kissed, Peyton put her hands to great use and unbuckled his belt then his pants button and pulled down the zipper and he got out of his jeans. Lucas was skinny but she still loved his body. Lucas pulled away from Peyton and then took each side of her thong and slowly pulled it off. "Take your boxers off" Peyton told Lucas. And he did as he was told. Now they were both naked and they both knew what was about to happen. He slowly went down to Peyton's lips and they slowly kissed. It was sensual. Peyton could feel his member against her inner thigh and she wanted him in her right away. His hands were massaging her breasts and her hands were at first on his neck and then she moved them down his back and then to his stomach and then she reached to Lucas' member. She moved her hand up and down and he was getting harder than he already was. He stopped kissing her and groaned. "Peyton, you are so good with your hands" he said after every few breaths. Peyton wanted to be on top now and so she turned him over. She kissed his neck and then moved down his chest and then kissed right below his belly button. She went down to his inner thigh and kissed there and she continued to give him a hand job. "Oh God Peyton. You make me feel so good" She stopped the hand job and gave him one suck. And then looked at him and smile. "You are such a tease, Peyton." Lucas told her and she smiled and then kissed up his stomach and up his chest and kissed his neck and then kissed his lips. His hands were on her breasts but then one of his hands moved down to her area. He was fondling it and massaging her breast and she was letting out a small moans. She quickly moved her mouth to his penis and she slowly sucked and he was so turned on. As she continued to suck he closed his eyes and then he reached for her breasts and massaged them. He wanted to be inside of her and she wanted him in her. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted to take charge so he was on top now and started to suck on her nipple. He then moved his mouth down her body to her inner thigh and began kissing there. He moved his face away from her body but not his hands. His hands were on her thighs and then they slowly began entering her.

She was so wet and this really turned him on. He first put one finger and slowly put it in and out and then he slipped another one and then one more, a total of three. He was moving at a faster pace now and she was panting. "Oh Lucas" is all she managed to say. He took his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue. He loved how she tasted. "You taste good, Peyt." He said. She felt her climax coming and he pulled his tongue out and then slipped his penis in. He started off slowly so he could get a slow pace and then pulled in and out a little quicker. They both moaned each others names and felt each others climaxes coming.

"Don't stop Lucas"

"I'm not."

Both of them had their eyes closed and then finally let out one last groan when they finally climaxed. Lucas collapsed next to her and then turned his head to face her. "I love you Peyton."

Peyton knew she shouldn't but she did anyway, "I love you too, Lucas" and she meant it.

He smiled and put his arm around her waist. They laid there together under the covers. Lucas holding her until they fell asleep. Hours had passed and they were still out.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. The title of the chapter is a song by TRAVIS. Leave reviews please. I like to know what you think. **


	17. Revealing too Much Part 1

**The title is a song by The Honorary Title**

**Revealing too Much - Part 1**

Haley was walking down the hallway of her dorm building holding a bunch of bags. She had gone shopping for a dress for Brooke's wedding and also ended up buying lots of other stuff. When she got to the room she tried opening the door but it was locked "That's weird, we never lock the door." She set down her bags and got her key and then unlocked it. She pushed the door open with her butt, grabbed her bags, and entered the room. She closed the door and then set down her bags. It was dark and she turned on the light and said, "Oh!My!God!" she closed her eyes and then turned away from what she had just saw. Peyton and Lucas were awoken from Haley and then they both replied "Oh, My God"

"I had no idea. I thought you two were broken up. I'm so sorry" Haley said

"Haley, It's okay. I'm going to go ahead and go." Lucas responded

"Haley, I'm sorry. We were just really tired and fell asleep" Peyton explained

"Okay. I'm just gonna go hang out in the hall until you get changed."

"You don't have to Haley" Lucas said

"What?" a confused Haley and Peyton asked in unison

"Haley, just don't turn around" Lucas said, "unless you really want to" he joked

Peyton gave Lucas an evil look and he just mouthed sorry I was joking.

"no. I think I'll wait in the hall."

"Alright" he said and then Haley walked out.

"Why did you just do that?" Peyton asked

"Do what?" Lucas replied as he began getting dressed

"Flirting with Haley right in front of me."

"I wasn't flirting I was joking." He said and Peyton just turned to face the wall

Lucas sighed and then went over to her and kissed her shoulder. "Peyton, I love you and you know that and I always will but I don't think you have a right to get mad. Sadly, we're not together anymore. But even if we were together you shouldn't get mad because I was not flirting. I swear." Peyton stayed silent.

Peyton knew he was right and all she managed to say was, "Just go". Lucas was a little taken back by this but did as she wished. Peyton shed a tear and when Lucas reached the door he looked at her once more. He didn't know where they really stood. If what happened today meant anything. He then walked out and shut the door. Peyton got up off her and quickly dressed before Haley came back in.

"Are you back together?" Haley asked Lucas

"No" he said sadly looking down at the floor then looking up at Haley

"Oh." She said surprised

"Yeah…" he said "I'm not sure what's going on in Peyton's head. But what ever it is I hope she figures it out what ever she's going through soon. So we can be together."

"I'm really sorry, Lucas. I can tell you really love her and believe me I know she loves you too."

Lucas gave her a half smile, "Thank You Haley."

"No problem. Listen if you ever need someone to talk to because Nathan or Brooke are to busy with each other or something" she laughed "just give mea call okay. Here's my number" she gave him her number and he thanked her once again.

"I'll see you around" he said

"Bye" she said and then knocked on her door. "Peyton, is it okay if I come in now?"

"Yeah come on in."

Haley entered her room and saw Peyton sitting up on her bed drawing in her sketch book.

"So what are you drawing?"

"It's nothing" Peyton simply said

"Okay." Haley said as she placed all her shopping bags on her bed and then started taking everything out and folding it and putting it away. "So…What's up with you and Lucas?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay well when you do I'm here for you" Haley said looking at Peyton

"Okay." Peyton said and just continued to draw

It was Saturday night, Nathan and Brooke arrived at NYU.

"You think it'd be okay if stay with you tonight Nathan?"

Nathan thought about this for a minute, "Yeah Sure. Go get your things and I'll wait out here for you."

"okay. I'll be quick."

Nathan took this as the chance to call Peyton and tell her what was up.

"Hello?" Peyton said as she put down her pencil and sketch book.

"Hey babe, It's Nathan."

"Oh Hey. Hold on" Peyton said and then told Haley it was an important call and was going to take it out in the hall.

"Okay I'm back. So what's up?"

"Listen, I couldn't do it and she's staying at my place tonight."

"What? Why? You said you were going to end it with her today!"

"I know I did, just calm down. I'm going to do it before next Saturday. I promise Just don't give up on me. Please don't. Okay?"

"Um Yeah Sure." Is all she said.

"Please don't be like that. I tried, Peyton but I just couldn't do it today. I'll call you soon. Okay. I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye, Nate."

"I love you" he said

"you too" she lied and they hung up the phone. _Damn it Nathan. When the fuck are you going to fucking break up with Brooke. Your damn wedding is in a week. _Peyton thought to herself outside her room. She was really getting worried that Nathan wasn't going to go through with it.

Brooke walked up to Nathan with her stuff and he took it and put it in his trunk. As Brooke was about to get in the car she saw Lucas who didn't look to happy.

"Hold up Nate"

"What? What is it?"

Brooke ignored him and walked up to Lucas, "Lucas what's wrong?"

"Oh, Hey Brooke. It's nothing."

Nathan saw Brooke talking with Lucas and then got out of his car and was about to walk towards them.

"Lucas…what's wrong?"

"Same thing that's been wrong this whole week. It's Peyton."

"Aw Luc. Come Here." She took him into a hug and Nathan saw this hug they shared. And surprising felt a tinge of jealously. _I guess I do still have great feelings Brooke _ He thought to himself

Nathan decided to just stay in his car and wait for Brooke to come back.

"Listen Lucas, I'm staying at Nate's tonight but tomorrow I'll talk to Peyton Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see what's going on in that head of hers. Don't worry. You guys will get back together. I know it. She really loves you."

"Thanks Brooke" he said

"Anytime. Now go cheer yourself up with something. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Brooke walked back to Nathan's car and got in and watched as Lucas dawdled into the building.

"So…What was that about?" Nathan asked

"He's still not over Peyton."

"Oh. Well I'm sure he'll get over her soon enough" he said and then drove off to Columbia

"I don't know, Nathan. He really loves her. He'd do anything for her."

Nathan didn't respond to her comment he just continued to think as he drove to Columbia.

Brooke and Nathan were in his room and Nathan just took off his pants and shirt and went to lie on his bed. Brooke slipped into her finest lingerie and then went to lie next to Nathan. He just lied there staring up at the ceiling, thinking. Brooke began to nibble on his ear. And whispered, "You know, making out with me could be a little more entertaining than staring at an ugly ceiling."

"Brooke…I'm not in the mood"

"Well that's a first" she said "come on" she said as she began to kiss his neck. She knew that was his weak spot. He immediately got turned on when she kissed him there.

"Brooke…" is all he said. He couldn't say anything more.

"You know you don't want me to stop. So just shut up and enjoy it"

He turned to face her and crashed his lips on hers. They began to kiss passionately. Nathan's hand slid up Brooke's leg and she ran her hand through his hair. Her hand went down his neck and then she placed it on his chest and slowly went down to his waistband and just slid her finger across it repeatedly, teasing him. They continued to kiss as he massaged her right breast with his manly hands. "Nathan, You have the best hands" she said in between their kiss. "Thanks"

He kissed her neck and pulled off one of her straps and then began kissing her shoulder. He then pulled off her sexy lingerie and threw it on the ground. He then kissed her shoulder again and then worked his kisses down to her breast. He licked her nipple for a little and then licked down her body and when he reached right below her belly button he took off her thong.

His had moved down the side of her body and he grazed it up her inner thigh and his fingers slowly entered her. She was pretty wet. He slowly continued to pull in and out while he started to kiss up stomach then her neck and then her lips. He pulled his fingers out and then _he _entered her. He put her hands on the bed next to her head so he could keep his balance as he was entering her. Brooke felt like this was so right she loved him very much. They climaxed and they laid together in bed.

"Will you hold me?" Brooke asked him

"Of course" Nate said

Nathan put his arm around her and held her close. He liked how it felt, holding Brooke but he couldn't help think about Peyton too. He tried blocking thoughts of her but it was useless. He was in love with Peyton and slowly falling out of love with Brooke. But he still needed to get away from the both of them. He needed to clear his head. He needed time to himself. The next morning he planned to just get away from Columbia and just check himself into a hotel. He was going to stay at the Marriot on Lexington; just for a couple days.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke said

"Nothing important" he responded

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay? You just seem different" she asked

"Everything is fine. Don't worry so much"

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you. You mean the world to me."

"I feel the same way about you…."

Brooke turned to face him and gave him a small but sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you" she smiled

He half smiled back looking into her eyes and responded, "You too" he brought his forehead to hers and kissed her on her lips. He then let go of her turned his back on her and fell asleep.

Brooke was a little surprised that he would just turn his back didn't think much else about it. She then later fell asleep too.

It was Sunday morning, Nathan and Brooke had both gotten up at the same time, got ready, went out for breakfast and then Nathan left to be alone his hotel room. He had told Brooke where he was going to be at in case of an emergency but asked her not to call him unless she really needed to. He didn't want to be bothered and Brooke respected his wishes.

Brooke then took a cab back to Columbia so she could hang out with Peyton and Haley. Brooke let herself in when she got to their dorm.

"Hey P.Sawyer, Tutor girl" Brooke said happily

Haley was at her desk doing some homework and Peyton was sitting on her bed "nobody understands me" drawings as Brooke likes to call it.

"Oh Hey Brooke. I didn't know you were coming by today." Haley said looking up at her then looked back at her work "How's it going"

"Not to bad TG." She said "How are you doing, Blondie?" Brooke asked looking and Peyton

"Well I think she should be doing great from after last night" Haley answered

Peyton shot a death glare at Haley but neither girl noticed.

"What happened last night?" Brooke asked

Peyton didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell her or do you want me to?" Haley questioned Peyton

"It was nothing, Brooke. Lucas came over. We hung out." Peyton told Brooke and Brooke's eyes widened

"Oh my God. What happened? Did you talk? Are you back together?" Brooke interrogated

"Oh come on Peyton. You did more than just hang out" Haley said and then looked at Brooke " When I came home from shopping yesterday they were naked under the sheets" Haley laughed

"P.Sawyer! How could you not tell me that?" Brooke exclaimed excitedly "I see that you couldn't go too long with out getting freaky with Lucas." She smirked

"Brooke. Really it isn't a big deal. It was a mistake. And we're not back together Ok." Peyton said seriously

"Oh.." Brooke was remembering the way Lucas looked when she had seen him at NYU. Now she knew what had happened. Peyton noticed Brooke was deep in thought

"What are you thinking, B?" Peyton questioned and Haley continued to do her work but didn't stop listening to the conversation

"Oh nothing. It's just that I saw Lucas last night and he looked pretty bad and now I know why." Peyton nodded

The room stayed silent for a while. Haley continued her work, Peyton finished her drawings, and Brooke just grabbed a magazine by Haley's bed and started flipping through it. Peyton decided to break the silence.

"So Brooke how are you Nathan doing?"

"We're doing good. But he went away for a couple days to think about some things." Brooke said continuing to flip through the pages.

"Really. Where'd he go?" Peyton asked and Haley spun in her chair and looked at Brooke

"Oh, well he told me not to tell anyone."

"Come On, B. It's not like I'm going to bug and neither is Haley. I'm, we're just curious" Peyton said and Haley nodded

"Fine. I'll tell you. But don't tell Lucas or anyone else."

"You can trust us." Haley said

"He didn't really go to far" Brooke chuckled "he just went to the Marriot on Lexington"

_The Marriot on Lexington…looks like I'm going to be heading out there later today. I can't believe he just left with out saying anything to me. He's having second thoughts about us. I know it. _Peyton thought to herself

"Oh I see" Peyton said and continued to draw.

"Yup." Is all Brooke said.

Brooke left shortly after revealing where Nathan had gone. She decided to spend the rest of the day shopping. Peyton decided to get ready and then she would head out to the Marriot. Haley was just going to spend some alone time. Maybe go out for a walk.


	18. Revealing too Much Part 2

**Revealing too Much – Part 2**

It was around 3 pm and Nathan was settled in his room. He bought some beer and laid on his bed sipping on his corona. _I've been with Brooke for so long and I've already asked her to marry. I do love her. I love her very much, at least I think I do. But is it right to marry her while I have thoughts of another girl, that girl being her best friend. I can still marry her, as long as I don't see Peyton than more than a friend anymore. But I've shared so many moments with Peyton and I love her. I really do. But she was Lucas' girlfriend and she's Brooke's best friend. Why did this have to happen to me? _Nathan thought to himself. Nathan ran his fingers through his hair. He felt like he really wasn't going anywhere with his thoughts.

Peyton entered the Marriot with a dark denim mini skirt and a dark green halter and her hair with perfect curls as usual. She went to the front desk and told the man behind the desk that she was Nathan Scott's girlfriend and that he was waiting for her in his room. The man gladly gave her, Nathan's room number and she thanked him. Peyton reached Nathan's room and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could that be" Nathan mumbled to himself. He got up and walked to the door and opened it. He couldn't believe that she was right in front of him. "What are you doing here Peyton?"

"I'm sorry Nathan. I know you wanted to be alone but I needed to know where you were. I needed to see you."

"It's okay, Peyt. Come in" he said and she walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Nathan, Why did you come here? To think about us? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Peyt, you have to understand how hard this is on me."

"I know its hard on you, Nate. But what about me. It's just as hard for me."

"I'm sorry, Peyt. I'm sorry. I'm just scared of hurting Brooke. You're the one for me. It's you that I want" he said and then he laid her on his bed. The scooted up to the top of the bed and kissed passionately. He brought his hand up her leg and to her inner thigh.

"Oh Nathan." She said "I want you to be mine and only mine." She said pulling away from the kiss and moving his hand with hers. She cupped his face and said, "I want you to only be with me Nathan, we love each other. We love each other so much that should be enough to overcome anything." She lied

"I love you, I love you so much, and I need you" he said and then crashed his lips on hers

"Nathan, you need to leave her. So we can be together. We're in love. There's nothing more important. Can you picture our lives together. We could wake up next to each other every morning, experiencing life together. I needed you Nathan. Don't marry her. I'm here for you Nathan and you need me. You need me because I make you feel alive inside unlike Brooke and I truly love you." She said as they kissed in between sentences

"Do I make you feel the same way?" he asked

"Of course you do." She said and he closed his eyes and kissed her. Hers were open and she kissed him back with a smirk.

It was Thursday afternoon and Nathan had finally returned to Columbia. He was there longer than he expected. He missed a few days of classes but didn't care too much. Peyton had gone to see him again and they again had a make out session but nothing more. Peyton didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't love him. Nathan unpacked his bag and then decided to head over to Brooke's. He knew it was only 2 days till Saturday which was the wedding but he had to end it. He had to end things with Brooke so he could finally be with Peyton.

Lucas hadn't heard from Peyton ever since that day they made love. It wasn't just sex for neither of them It was love. He missed her so much but decided not to call her. He didn't' want to seem desperate. He wasn't alone though, Brooke was by his side.

Nathan arrived at NYU, knocked on Brooke's door and let himself in. Brooke was sitting on her bed painting her toenails a pretty pink. When she heard the knock and saw Nathan enter she look any happier. She jumped off her bed and went to give him a hug.

"Nathan I'm so happy to see you. I was getting worried since you never called." She stood on her tip toes and wanted to give him a kiss but Nathan stopped her.

"We need to talk" Nathan said in a serious tone

"What's wrong baby"

"Brooke.." he said with a sad disappointing looking face and tone of voice, "Um… let's sit down" he said and lead her to her bed

"Nathan, You're scaring me. What's the problem?"

"I don't know how to tell you this and I know there's only 2 days till the wedding and the last thing I want to do is hurt you in anyway…"

"what's wrong Nathan. Just tell me" she said worriedly

Nathan's face tensed. It was so hard to bring himself to say it. He looked down at the floor and back at her.

"Baby, we're going to get married" Brooke said "we've always told each other everything. We've never lied to each other. Tell me, What's going on" she said calmly

"the thing is…" he started to say

"did you forget something for the wedding? You know you don't have to worry about anything Nathan. I have everything under control"

Nathan just shook his head, "no no no no that's not it"

"Brooke I –" Nathan started to say but was cut off

"Brooke! We're here!" Brooke's parents, Jayne and Mark said as they entered there daughters room. Nathan's face jolted up and saw as Brooke's parents. Brooke grinned and went to hug them both tightly.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here? I thought I was suppose to pick you up tonight at 7"

"We know sweetie, but we wanted to surprise you so we got an earlier flight." Mark said

Nathan got up and shook Mark's hand, "Hi sir. Good to see you." Nathan said in a serious tone.

"Hi, Mrs. Davis" Nathan said. "I'm going to go ahead and head out. I'll let you three catch up."

"Okay Babe, I'll talk to you later." Brooke said giving him a kiss. She completely forgot that Nathan had tried to tell her something. Nathan left the room and her and her parents talked mainly about the wedding. They left later that night to there hotel and Brooke stayed in her room. She took a picture of Nathan from her nightstand and ran a finger over it. "In 2 days we'll be married & we'll be together, forever"

When Nathan left Brooke's room he leaned against the wall. He was so close to breaking things off with her. He couldn't believe that her parents walked in right when he was going to tell her. Nathan drove back to Columbia and decided to go see Peyton at her dorm. He knew that Haley wouldn't be there because she was always at the library at this time.

"Hey Peyton" he said as he entered her room

Peyton spun around in her chair and saw him. "Hey Nate. You said you would do it today. So did you?"

"No. But let me explain" he said and she nodded "I was just about to tell her, I really was when all of a sudden her parents walk into the room. There was no way I could tell her."

"You see Nathan. Look where we're at now. If you would've done this sooner. We wouldn't be in this mess"

"Peyton, wait I have an idea."

Peyton looked at him curiously wanting to know what he had planned.

"I don't want to be with Brooke. I want to be with you. We're going to get away from here Okay. We're going to leave New York. Friday in the middle of the night I'll come for you and we can go where ever you want."

It took a few moments for Peyton to process this but then agreed. "Fine. Okay. Let's do it. Let's go to Vegas. Let's get married, Nathan. We love each other so much, so why not."

Nathan smiled, "Let's do it."

Friday morning came and Nathan went to pick up his parents. Of course he couldn't tell anyone what he had planned with Peyton. He had to make it seem like everything was going to happen. He took them to the hotel and let them get settled. All he told them was to call him if they needed anything. He later then met up with his best friend, Lucas. Lucas told him about how happy he was for him and Brooke. That they deserve each other. Nathan, felt so guilty for sneaking around with Peyton behind his back. Lucas was always there for him and now Nathan was betraying him in one of the worse ways.

Later that night, Nathan made one last stop before he went back to Columbia. He went to see Brooke for the last time until who knows when. He let himself in when he got there. Brooke was already in bed and was just reading Cosmopolitan. He looked at her, sighed and smiled.

"Hey Brooke"

She smiled back, "Hey Nathan, Come here. Sit next to me."

Nathan walked over to her and sat at the edge of her bed

"Can you believe it Nathan. This time tomorrow we're going to be married" she said and he nodded not looking at her.

He then turned his head to face her and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and then pulled away. "Brooke," he said tears _almost _forming in his eyes, "You mean the world to me, okay. You really do. And I care about you so much."

"I know you do, Nathan. I feel the same way about you. Now hurry along back to Columbia and I need to get my beauty sleep." She said giving him one more kiss. He hugged her, stood up and began walking to the door. She went back to reading her magazine. As he stood at the doorway he looked back at her once more and then left.

Haley was still at the library and Peyton began packing a suitcase. Lucas told her he'd be there around 3 in the morning so they could leave together and get married in Vegas. She hated the thought of getting married there but the sooner the better she thought. She was all packed and put her suitcase in her closet so Haley wouldn't see it. She then opened her drawer and there she pulled out a photograph of Lucas. It was him in a suit at senior prom. She held it and ran a finger over it. "I wish you would never find out about me and Nathan. I know you'll really hate me." She said

Nathan was at his room and began packing all of his stuff. He had 2 tickets to Las Vegas to leave in the morning. He figured he'd get Peyton at 3 am and then they could go off and plan out exactly what they were going to do and then go to the airport and wait until the plane took off. He was all finished packing and just looked down at his suitcase which was on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair angrily. _Maybe I shouldn't go through with this._ He thought.

Lucas couldn't sleep at all. He was missing Peyton so much that he couldn't sleep. But he knew that he'd see her tomorrow at the wedding and he would talk to her there.

It was 3:30 am and Haley was fast asleep. Peyton was wide awake though. The clock then hit 4:00 am and Nathan still hadn't arrived. _Damn. He's not going to do it. He didn't come. He's going to marry Brooke, Damn it._ Peyton thought to herself and then fell to sleep.

It was 10 am and it was a sunny day. Haley had left to go get her hair done at the salon and Peyton decided to do her own hair. She wore her maid of honor dress and her hair had large loose waves. She was all ready to go to the wedding now since she knew that Nathan backed out. She paced in her room and waited for Haley to return. They said they would leave together. She sat on her bed thinking of Lucas. She thought since her and Nathan weren't going to work out that she could get back together with Lucas. The guy she really and truly cared and loved for. During her moments of thinking about Lucas her door flew open.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Babe"

Everyone was at the church and Brooke was in the Limo. Just waiting for everyone to settle into the church. Jayne came to the limo that Brooke was in which was parked right in front of the church and opened the door.

"Hi sweetie. You doing okay?"

"Yeah!" she said with a huge grin on her face "I want to see who's all here! I want to see Peyton! Is she here yet?" she said enthusiastically

"Oh honey, you're going to have to stay here until everyone has settled in the church. Peyton, Lucas, or Nathan haven't arrived yet but they should soon.

"Babe!" Peyton said. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug

They held each other in a hug and she said, " I knew it, I knew it, I knew you would end up choosing me." She said and then kissed him

"I don't what's going to happen Peyton, but I'm here with the girl that I love."

"that's the most important thing she said" with a fake smile

Nathan was extremely nervous. Peyton cupped his face. He said, "I didn't have the strength to cancel the wedding or to tell her. I don't know what to do. She's going to be left there at the church."

"This is the best thing for us, Nate."

" I don't have any more doubts, Peyton. You're the one I Love, I can't be without you."

"We're going to be together forever, Nathan" and they continued to kiss each other between sentences.

"We need to get your stuff and go." Nathan said grabbing her suitcase in one hand and then holding Peyton's hand with the other.

They began to walk out of the door and Nathan said, "Maybe I should call someone and let them know I'm not going."

Peyton stopped right in front of her and faced him, "No baby, just call from the airport. Let's go now." She said and then they both leaned in for a kiss

"What are you doing!" Haley exclaimed

Peyton and Nathan pulled away and looked at Haley

"What is going on here?" Haley asked loudly

"I guess there is no point in lying since you just saw us." Peyton said "Nathan and I are in love." Haley just shook her head in disbelief and started yelling, "No this can't be. For God's sakes it's your wedding day Nathan. Brooke is at the church already. You can't do this to her. You can't!"

"Haley, there's no turning back for me or Nathan. We can't deny our love for each other. Our love is strong." Peyton lied

"You're such a disgrace Nathan. And you Peyton, you're a – " Haley was cut off by Nathan

"Watch what you're saying" he told her sternly

"You're a hypocrite, a liar!" Haley yelled "You're not going to do this to her." Haley said as she reached for her phone.

"You're not going to do anything!" Peyton exclaimed and went to fight for Haley's cell. But Haley pulled away. And Peyton then said, "You don't understand! You don't under how strong our love is! You think I don't feel bad about betraying Brooke. But Nathan is the love of my life!"

"You're a liar!" Haley yelled "I don't believe a word you're saying!" Haley lowered her voice so only Peyton could here what she was about to say. "You don't love him and every time you're with I'm you're going to be thinking about Lucas."

"I might not love Nathan but at least I'm going to be happy" Peyton said in a whisper so only Haley could hear.

"Nathan lets go!" she said taking Nathan's hand and leading the way out.

Brooke was in the limo and then Lucas entered it.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Brooke" he said

"Thank you "

"and how do you feel?"

"I'm nervous but also happy."

"I wish you the best, I know you're going to be happy with Nathan."

Outside of the limo, right in front of the church Haley arrived in a cab. Lucas noticed her from the inside of the limo and told Brooke he'd be right back. As he got out of the car leaving the door open, Haley ran to him, " Lucas, Lucas"

"Haley, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to tell Brooke…or tell you for that matter…"

"What are you talking about? Just tell me"

"Lucas, Nathan isn't going to come. He left with Peyton."

"What" Lucas said with a puzzled face

"When I got back to our room I saw them together, kissing."

When he heard that, his heart felt like it was stabbed with 20 daggers. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed Haley by the arms and demanded to know where they went.

"I don't know. I don't know. They're probably going to the airport. I saw them with a suitcase."

"Where do you think they're going!" he exclaimed

"I have no idea. I don't know" she said and Lucas let go of her

Lucas took his car keys out of his pockets and told Haley, " don't tell anyone this, especially Brooke. Just go tell Deb that Nathan isn't coming" he said in a loud tone and ran off to his car

"What do you mean Nathan isn't coming?" Brooke asked loudly coming out of the limo and ran to Haley

"Where's Nathan? Did something happen? Is he hurt? Did he get in an accident?" Brooke was so worried

"Calm down, Brooke. Calm down." Haley said

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have a right to know where Nathan is!" she exclaimed "Lucas! Lucas!" she yelled as he drove off. "Where are you going?" she yelled and then ran back inside the limo and yelled at the driver to follow Lucas' car.

When Lucas arrived at the airport he cut all the people in line and quickly bought a ticket to get through security.

Brooke arrived shortly and did the same and walked quickly looking around for Nathan.

Nathan and Peyton were on an escalator. Nathan seeming very happy and Peyton happy only because money was soon to be hers.

Brooke was walking pretty fast next to the railing when she looked over at the escalator. Peyton saw her from the corner of the eye. Nathan had his back to Brooke and didn't know she was there. Peyton leaned into Nathan, closed her yes and gave him a passionate kiss with Brooke watching the whole time. From the railing of the above floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like her world came crashing down. Her bouquet of flowers fell over the railing and tears began rolling down her face. Feeling like she had no strength she fell to the floor. Lucas wasn't far from her and he was searching around for Peyton and when he finally turned he saw her. He saw Brooke looking absolutely heartbroken on the floor. He ran to her, picked her up, and took her back to her dorm.


	19. Everything I once Had

**The title of this chapter is a song by The Honorary Title.**

**Everything I once had**

Everyone at the church was starting to get impatient. They wanted to know what the hell was going on. Haley secluded her self and just paced not knowing what to do. Dan had noticed Haley pacing in the back of the church as did Deb and Karen. The three of them approached her and asked what was the matter. Haley got even more nervous than she already was.

"Haley, What is going on?" Karen asked

Haley covered her face with her hands and didn't know how to say it but then just gave in and with a loud tone said, "Peyton left with Nathan! There's not going to be a wedding!"

"What did you just say!" Mark said approaching them.

"Mr. Davis I'm sorry to say this but Peyton, Brooke's so called best friend left with Nathan. They had a suitcase and I figure they're going to the airport."

Mark didn't know how to react tot his. This was one of Brooke's most important days of her life and her long time boyfriend and best friend had just ruined it. Mark told Deb and Karen to inform Jayne while he went to go look for Brooke.

Hours passed, Peyton and Nathan finally arrived in Vegas. They arrived at the Mirage and went to the front desk.

"How maybe I help you sir" the receptionist said

"I would like to stay in the best room you have here and find my beautiful girlfriend here a wedding dress promptly. We have decided to get married as soon as possible." Nathan told the receptionist

"Congratulations to the both of you. Your dress will be brought up to you shortly and let me just finish checking you in here." The receptionist got all of Nathan's information and finally handed them the key to their room. They shared one kiss before going up to their room.

Brooke sobbed as she took a picture frame with a picture of Nathan in it and threw it to the ground yelling, "You're such a disgrace! Why did you do this to me! Why!" She continued to yell and throw her hands in the air. Lucas walked up to her to try and control her. "How could he do this to me! How could he" she said as Lucas grabbed her arms to try and calm her. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled , "and Peyton! You were my best friend!" she sobbed more and then Lucas finally spoke , "Listen to me! Look at me!" he spoke loudly and she just looked down a the floor and continued to cry. "Brooke, Listen to me!" he then spoke in a softer tone, "You need to calm yourself, Ok." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"They betrayed you too…" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and tears streaming down her face "They betrayed both of us…." She said sobbing and then they both went in for a hug. They held each other tight, "they betrayed us both" she whispered as the tears continued to fall. Lucas was on the verge of tears. He couldn't' believe what was happening. He knew he needed to stay strong.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" the priest said "do you take Nathan Scott as your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do, of course I do." She said smiling

"Nathan Scott" the priest then said, "do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do"

The priest then handed Peyton a pen to sign the document that needed to be sign for their marriage to be official. She looked up at Nathan after signing and smiled at him and then handed him the pen. He began to sign and she looked over her shoulder biting her lower lip and a smirk on her face.

"You are now pronounced husband and wife"

"Finally I'm Mrs. Nathan Scott" Peyton said then went up to kiss Nathan

Lucas went to the convenient store and bought a pack of beer with his fake idea. He took it back to his doom and sat alone in his room. Drinking a bottle of corona. He was so angry. He started remembering a moment between Peyton and Nathan when they were supposedly friends. Tears were coming down his face and he then threw the bottle against the wall.

Back in Vegas, Nathan carried Peyton into their honeymoon suite. They were married now so Peyton couldn't' back out of having sex with him any longer. Nathan carried her to the bed and slowly and gently laid her on the bed.

"You're all mine now, baby" he told her and Peyton let out a small laugh

"This is everything I dreamed of, Nathan"

"You're everything I dreamed of" he replied as they stared into each others eyes

He began kissing her and then brought his hand up her leg. She opened her eyes for a second and then saw Lucas' face. She pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Nathan said "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." He said and then began to kiss her again.

His hand continued to roam her body and then he kissed her neck and cheek and she opened her eyes again and saw Lucas' face.

"Peyton, what's wrong with you" he asked puzzled

"Nothing, Nothing is wrong with me." She said getting up off the bed and leaving her room. She went down to the indoor pool that was made to look like you were on the beach with sand surrounding the pool. No one was there since it was after hours. When she got to the sand she fell to the ground crying. "Lucas! Leave me alone! Please just leave me alone. Why are you doing this to me, Lucas."

She calmed herself down and washed up in the restroom. She then walked back up to her room.

"Peyton, what happened why did you just leave like that?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed some air. I had a lot on my mind"

"Oh. Ok. Well listen we don't have to do this tonight. Let's just go to bed." He said and Peyton nodded

It was early morning, Nathan was in the shower and Peyton had gone to her suitcase and took the picture of Lucas she had in there and just stared at it.

"Oh, Peyton, Peyton, Peyton" she heard Lucas say as he was coming behind her. She quickly hid the picture as he came to kiss the top of her head and hug her. "I've wanted this for so long and now we finally have it. This is the greatest thing ever." He kissed her

"I feel it's great too." She said. They were both in robes Peyton in a short one that was ray above her knee and Lucas in a longer one. She took him by the hand and led him to the balcony. "Look how great the view is" she said as she looked over the rail.

Brooke awoke from her sleep not quite remembering what had happened the day before.

Her face lit up, "the wedding is today" she smiled and then sat up in her bed and saw her wedding dress on the floor and a sleeping Haley on the chair.

"Haley! Haley!" she began to cry. "Nathan left me! He left me on my wedding day to be with Peyton! Why? How could he!" she continued to cry and Haley went to her bed to try to calm her. "He left with my best friend! My best friend!" Haley tried to settle her down but Brooke just responded, "leave me alone. Get out of here!" she yelled "Why did he ask me to marry him if he was just going to leave me!" she cried "Why! Why! Why did Peyton take a guy that I truly loved! Why! Leave me alone, Haley" she said as Haley tried to grab her to keep her still but just continued to move. "Get the Hell out! Get the Hell out, Haley! I don't want to see or talk to anyone! I'm never leaving this room, never!" she cried and yelled, "Just leave Haley" Haley did as she was told. "How am I going to overcome this. It's impossible" Brooke said to herself

Nathan and Peyton were in the pool. Nathan splashed water on her and she in return did the same to him. He then grabbed her from behind and held her close. They got out of the pool and laid on chairs so that they could get some sun. Nathan scooted over next to her and gave her a kiss.

"Brooke, Honey" her dad as he knocked on her dorm room door. He stood there with Jayne. "Please open the door"

Brooke was sitting on the floor against her bed tracing her finger over the engagement ring. She couldn't stop crying.

"Brooke open the door, please"

Brooke then found a picture of her and Peyton back when they were in tree hill. They were at Karen's café and Nathan took the picture. She stared at it and then ripped it into many pieces and continued to cry.

A few hours passed and she still hadn't come out of her room.

She stood by her window looking out and then head a knock at her door. "Brooke open the door" Lucas said

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone. Doesn't anyone understand that."

Lucas managed to get the door open and he went straight to her and he held her close as she cried leaning on him.

"I don't how I could go on living after this."

"You can't let this make you stop wanting to live. You life is worth something. There are so many people who care for you." He said as they sat on the bed, he was holding her close to him. "even if we both lost our loves, you still need to appreciate life. You're going to get through this."

"I'm afraid. I feel alone" she simply said

"You have your parents, Haley, and me too. We're all here for you Brooke."

"Lucas, I need you. I need you friendship right now. You're not going to leave me right?"

"Of course not. I need your friendship too."

"I'm here for you" she sad as one tear slid down her face and Lucas just looked into her eyes giving a face of thankfulness.

"We both need to go back to Tree Hill. We need to go back home. It's where we belong."

"I agree with you, Lucas. I think it's for the best."

"I was actually talking to Haley with this and she feels like you two have gotten so close that she decided to move to Tree Hill."

"That sounds really great.." Brooke said sadly. She was really excited about this but just couldn't show any emotion. She felt weak and tired.

Nathan and Peyton were having dinner in their hotel.

"Baby, I think it's a good idea if we move back to Tree Hill. I can just take over my dad's dealership and we don't have to worry about going to school. I didn't like New York that much anyway."

Peyton took his hand, "I think that sounds like a great idea."

"Good, I'm glad you agreed. First we need to go back to Columbia, get all our stuff together and then we can drive back down to Tree Hill."

"Okay baby" she said and then kissed.

Hours later they were both in the hotel room. Peyton was lying on her bed watching E! while Nathan was on the phone with some people from Tree Hill. He hung up shortly after Peyton turned off the TV

"Hey Babe, just got off the phone with a company from Tree Hill. I've decided that we should build up a resort on Pleasure Island. It would be under both our names. What do you think?"

Peyton walked over to him and hugged him, "I think that's a great idea, baby." She said and then thought to herself, _This is perfect. With a resort I could get so much money._

"I'm Glad you like it. Now Tomorrow we're flying to California for a couple days so we can enjoy ourselves before we go back to get our stuff in New York and drive down to Tree Hill."

"Wow. I've never been to California before."

"I also talked to my dad, and yeah he was super pissed at me and he wants to talk to me when we get back. He told me that we could keep the beach house."

"Oh Ok. At least we have a place to stay when we get back and we won't have to be searching." She said

Two days later Brooke and Lucas had settled back into Tree Hill. Brooke moved back into her parent's house and Lucas stayed with his mom until they could both find a place of their own. Haley was going to finish off the month at Columbia and then was going to move down to Tree Hill.

Brooke hadn't come out of her room ever since she got back. She was so broken and didn't want to see anyone. Lucas would come by to check up on her. He too was broken.

Peyton and Nathan arrived late Sunday night to Tree Hill. They arrived at the beach house and started unpacking their stuff. Nathan heard a knock at the front door and went to see who it was. When he opened the door he felt a hand clash with the side of his face. His mom had just slapped him.

"You're an embarrassment!" Deb Yelled at him

Peyton came to see what had just happened and she was in shock

"What are you doing here, Mom? Did dad tell you where I was?" he said holding his face with his hand

"That doesn't really matter right now" she said as she walked into the beach house

"Mrs. Scott I – " Peyton began but was cut off

"Shut up! Get out of here I want to talk to my son"

Nathan walked up to Peyton and she spoke to him, "Maybe we should both talk to her together"

"Peyton, can you just leave me alone with my mom."

"Yeah that's fine, if you think it's for the best." She said as she then walked up to Deb who had her back to her, "Mrs. Scott I just wanted to tell you that – "

"You don't have to explain anything to me! You hear me! Now let me talk to my son. Alone." Peyton turned around gave a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Deb cried a little and held her hands to her face then ran them through her hair, "What did you do Nate? Can't you see what type of life you're going to have with a girl like her." Nathan stared at her and then said, "Don't talk about Peyton like that"

"What hurts the most is how you could hurt a girl like Brooke so much. She is one of the greatest people I know and most caring and you betrayed her. She loves you and Peyton doesn't love you like Brooke does. And Lucas, he was like your brother and now he detests you. Brooke's family doesn't ever want to hear from you again."

Nathan had no idea what to say and she left little after their argument. The next day Both Dan and Deb came to speak to Nathan and Peyton. Peyton began speaking first, "We're both sorry for hurting everyone and about the way we did it and we should've told everyone about us before it's too late, we love each other and we both hope that you could look deep in your hearts and forgive us. Please accept me."

"You caused many people to suffer." Deb said

"Mom, please just stop."

"No. she won't. She's right you caused a lot of suffering and for what" he said looking at Peyton, "Nothing"

"Do not talk about Peyton that way, Dad" Nathan raised his voice

"don't argue with your ,dad Nathan"

"They'll both see that my intentions are good" she lied. She just kept lying and lying and for what . Money. Her obsession for money. "the only thing I want is to make your son happy"

"I don't believe you for one second!" Dan yelled

"Let me prove it to you"

"You don't deserve a chance!" Deb yelled

"Ok Stop it already!" Nathan cut in "Until you accept and respect my wife we shouldn't see each other anymore" he said leading them to the door

"This isn't finished" Dan said looking straight at Peyton. Deb walked out crying and Peyton gave Dan a vicious face.

In the morning Lucas had gone to Tree Hill University to sign up for some classes. He was able to get a scholarship. He wasn't sure what he wanted to major in until he got back to Tree Hill. He saw how much him and Brooke cared for each other and help each other and he figured he wants to help others as well and decided to major in medicine. Because of taking so many classes in high school and taking advanced class back at NYU he was going to be able to finish up college sooner than he thought. At the moment, this was the only good thing that was happening in his life.

Brooke had just finished getting ready in her room. She was going to leave from her door that led to the outside of her house and when she opened it Nathan was standing face to face with her.

**Okay so there's the end of that chapter. I need to clear some things up. Nathan is Nathan Scott and Lucas is Lucas Roe. They are not brothers. I can't remember if I mentioned that before or not but I'm doing it now. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.**


	20. X Amount of Words

**The title is a song by Blue October**

**X amount of Words**

"Can we talk?" Nathan asked with a serious tone

Brooke just stared at him, "What do you want " she said sadly "What are u doing here? After what you did to me…" she said tugging at the hem of her shirt

"Brooke, I came to apologize"

"Nathan" she smiled " You came back. I knew it" she said giving him a hug. When she hugged him he felt so bad. She thinks that he came back for her. A tear slid down her face and she said, "You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did you leave me? Why did you do this to me?" she asked cupping his face.

"It's not what you think" he said as he took her hands slowly off his face. Her face fell and he continued, "I came to apologize because I know I hurt you real bad. I should've broken up with you before the wedding"

"What. Are you saying you didn't come back for me?"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry! You think saying you're sorry fixes everything!" she said hitting his arm. She took his face "I cared about you Nathan, I would've died for you! You betrayed me! You said you loved me" she said as she pushed him and then began hitting his chest and he allowed her. "You said you'd always be with and instead you hook up and leave with my best friend."

"Brooke, please"

"You know what I felt when I was at the church and found out you weren't coming" she paused and then began pushing him again "I wanted to die! I wanted to die, Nathan! I thought something bad happened to you, but no! you were happy! You were happy with my best friend Peyton!"

"Brooke, Please forgive me. I can't even remember how it happened, it just did. I fell in love with Peyton.."

"I don't understand…" she said as tears fell down her face "At what moment did you fall in love with her? When did you stop loving me?" she said sadly

"I loved you and I meant it when I told you that I wanted to marry you but the things changed"

"Why. When did you fall in love with her?" she said and again began hitting his chest with her fists "Tell me! I need to understand. I need to understand, Nathan! I Need to" she sobbed. He looked at her and he felt horrible for hurting her.

Peyton went to go see her Dad at his house. She knew he heard about what happened and she knew that he would not be happy with her. She entered the house she use to live in and saw her dad at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" he said

"I came to see you… to explain what happened." She said as she tried to go and hug him but he moved away.

He looked a little sick and that was because he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer about a year ago and has been fighting it ever since.

"Are you Okay, Dad?" she said and he nodded "I saw Lucas leave here before I came in. Why was he here?" she asked

"He came to find you. He's not going to be okay until he find you."

"Please don't tell him I'm back in Tree Hill. I don't want him to know me and Nathan are back."

"No, I'm not going to tell him. But I'm not doing it for you" Larry said. He was so hurt by his daughters actions. He couldn't believe what she had done. "I'm doing it for him because the best thing for young man like him is to forget about someone like you."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you what was happening. To make you understand"

"How could I understand that. I thought you were better than this. You took away your best friends fiancée."

"Dad, you're saying it like I planned the whole thing but that's not true" she lied "Nathan and I tried to stop seeing each other but we couldn't we fell in love for real"

"I don't believe you"

"Please don't say that"

"Why did you come, Nathan"

"Brooke, I need to tell you something." He looked up at the ceiling and then said, "I married Peyton"

Tears rolled down her face, "You left me on my wedding day and you married Peyton"

"Yes."

"You're an ass hole" she said as she slapped him

"I hate you" she said in a harsh whisper "Leave! Get the hell out of here! I don't ever want to see or speak to you again!" she continued to say as she pushed him out of the door and as he was getting pushed out someone who she hadn't seen in a long time appeared.

"What's going on?" that person said

"Get the hell out of here" she said to Nathan. Her friend then grabbed Nathan someone who he use to be friends with and took him out of her room. Nathan was hurt but he knew he shouldn't' be there anymore. Brooke had a puzzled look on her face when she finally realized who it was, "Jake?" she said as she wiped tears away from her face.

"I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with him but it happened. But don't worry anymore. Look" she said as she held up her marriage certificate. "I'm married" Larry grabbed the certificate and ripped it into little pieces and let the pieces fall to the ground. She just looked down at it and then she turned around and grabbed a stack of money and showed it to her father. "Marrying Nathan is the best thing that's ever happened to me and my life isn't the only one that's going to change, yours too."

She had fake tears forming on her eyes "Dad…you don't have to work anymore. Nathan and I are going to pay for everything now. I have this money for you now. You can afford medicine too, for you cancer." She handed him the money and he held it, looked at it and then threw it right into Peyton's face.

"I love him, Dad! And I married him because I want to start a family! A real family because I never had one! Mom left us when I was a little kid! Ok!"

"That's no excuse for what you did! Just get out of my house! I can't see you as my daughter anymore" Peyton was hurt by his words "You're dead to me.." he said almost crying

"Lucas, I wanted to talk to you about Nathan. He came to see and he told me…." Brooke paused for a second. "he married Peyton, Lucas" Lucas was so shocked when he heard it. He couldn't believe the words that escaped her mouth. She wanted him to stay to talk to her about it and she also wanted to tell him about Jake but he left so abruptly she didn't have the chance.

Lucas figured that he'd be at Deb and Dan's house since they were away in Italy to be away from all the Drama. He banged loudly on the door and yelled at the top of his lungs he was so furious "Nathan! Open up! I know you're there! You're a fucking ass hole you know that! You're a disgrace!" he continued to band and yell when he heard one of the neighbors speak

"Are you looking for someone?" the neighbor said "because no one is there right now" Nathan just quickly went to his car and drove away.

Nathan met up with the person he was going to partner up with for the resort he was planning on building. They decided to met at a small little restaurant by the beach house close to where he was planning on building the resort. He was seating at a table as his future partner was walking towards him. Nathan stood up, "Hey. I'm glad you could make." Extending a his arm for a handshake

"No problem. When it comes to business, I'm really serious about it." Chris Keller said

They both took a seat and they ordered waters.

"As you know I already own 2 hotels that have been given 5 stars. Now Chris Keller is liking the idea of a resort."

"I was thinking we could build this resort right when pleasure island begins. There's a great big spot." Lucas said

"Yeah. We should check that out. I was thinking at 18 story building. Indoor pool. And then in the back of the hotel it can lead to the beach."

"I'm thinking that sounds real good. We can have a meeting with the contractors soon. You want to give them a call tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll do that tom. Now I'm sorry but I really have to go now. I'm meeting my girlfriend, Rachel." They both stood up gave one hand shake and Chris left.

Brooke knocked on Lucas' room door, the one that led to the outside, and then let herself in. She saw him sitting on his couch with his hands on his head. "Hey Lucas."

"Hey Brooke…I went to look for Nathan but I didn't find him."

Brooke sat next to him on his bed "And if you would've found him what would you have done?" Lucas sighed and then she continued "I know you have a right to be pissed and everything but I don't want anything bad to happen to him" she said as she placed her hand on his and he looked at her. "and I also don't want anything to happen to you." She said sincerely "you told me that my life is worth something and that I need to appreciate life and you need to do the same. So many people care for you too" she said and he smiled at her

"Thanks for worrying about me and you're right I shouldn't let this bring me down. I won't let this bring me down…You know what Brooke" he said "I think I'm going to go get a hotel room right on the beach, Pleasure Island to be exact"

"That sounds…great." she said "So guess who came back."

"Who" he asked curiously

"Jake Jagelski"

"You serious? What's he doing back?"

"He told me that he's been back for awhile he came back for college. He's going to THU and since he's so intellectual like you, you'll graduate together. And get this he's studying medicine."

"Wow, that's great. I'll have to see him when I get back from Pleasure island"

"Yeah. He was really great. He actually came by to my house to check up on me. He heard everything that had happened with…well you know and he heard we came back and he wanted to see how I was."

"He's a good guy, Brooke. It's great he's back. So have you talked to Haley?"

"Yeah, she called to see how I was. She said she'll be coming down soon. I was thinking that me and her should rent an apartment and we can be roommates, because I don't really want to live with my parents anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I really need to buy myself a little house or something. I love my mom and all but I'm ready to be on my own."

They hung out for the rest of the day, they talked, watched TV and what not and Brooke finally decided to head back home. She wanted to let Lucas get packed up for his small little trip to Pleasure Island

The following day Nathan and Peyton were invited to a business function for there upcoming resort. It was outside where the pool was right by the beach. Peyton was enjoying herself being around so many high class people and she was able to show off new clothes whilst Nathan and Chris who was eyeing Peyton a few times conversed with many business people to talk about plans for the new resort. Peyton was looking out at the ocean and then noticed a guy walking up to her. He was dark skinned, dark hair and eyes, kind of tall.

"Nice work" he said walking up to her "you marry your best friends boyfriend on her wedding and look at you now, center of attention" she just smiled at him "My name's Felix. Come, follow me I want you to meet some people" she put her hand through his arm as he led her to the girls he wanted her to meet

A red head who was rather attractive was conversing with a brunette. They walked up to him and Felix introduced them.

He pointed at the brunette, " This is Theresa. Theresa this is Peyton."

"Oh Nice to meet you." She said giddily almost sounding a little tipsy

"Theresa knows everyone from everyplace, Carolina Beach, Pleasure Island, Wrightsville Beach." Felix said and Rachel just stood there listening. Theresa just chuckled.

"I think we'll get along perfectly fine, Peyton. Oh Peyton that's such a pretty name" Theresa said as she touched Peyton's shoulder and smiled at Felix. Rachel smiled as well.

"Theresa, come here. I just met this great med student, his name's Lucas Roe." Theresa's friend said. The moment Peyton heard his name she whipped her head to the right to see if it was true. To see if Lucas Roe was actually there at the same hotel she was at. She saw him, his back towards her. He was talking with a friend they both knew from high school. Lucas then turned around casually and locked eyes with the girl who broke his heart. They were both shocked seeing each other there. Peyton didn't know what else to do but to walk out of the hotel. As she was walking through the lobby she heard Lucas' voice.

"Trying to run away from me, Peyton?" Lucas said. She turned her around and looked at him. So many memories came rushing back to her

They were right in front of each other. They hadn't seen each other ever since the wedding day. She spoke, "I'm not running away from you. I broke up with you"

"because I don't have money right. I always knew that was a big deal. And I know that's the only thing you're interested in about Nathan"

"I have everything with Nathan"

"That's a lie. You don't have love"

"No? How do you know?"

"I can tell. I can tell by looking into your eyes" he said then walked closer to her putting his hand behind her head and leaned his face closer to hers. Their nose touching and they're eyes staring at each other. "You're shaking" he said grazing his hand up her arm. "You are and will always be mine even if you're with him" he said as she continue to look straight into his eyes longing for a kiss. He put his hand on her back grazing it up and down "how could you marry Nathan when you don't love him"

"Nathan has everything for me so I can learn to fall in love"

"No, you'll never fall in love with him. You're in love with me. I'm the one you're in love with." He was holding her close to his body and she wasn't pulling away. They never looked away from each other. Peyton knew everything Lucas was saying was true. She loves him and she always will but for some reason she had to have an obsession for money. As they shared this moment together in a secluded hallway in the lobby, neither of them noticed Nathan walking into the exact same hallway that they were at.

**There's the end of that chapter. I feel like it's not one of my best. I don't know… lol Let me know what you thought of it, please. **


	21. Losing all control

**The title of this chapter is a song by Rooney**

**Losing all Control**

Nathan had just walked into the hallway when he saw Lucas' hands all over his wife. He got so furious, "Lucas! Don't ever touch Peyton again!"

"You're an asshole" Lucas said as he grabbed Nathan by his shirt "You knew I loved her!" Nathan pushed him off and punched him in the face.

"Nathan! No!" Peyton yelled as she tried to pull him back

"Peyton didn't love you anymore!" Nathan said to Lucas

"That's what's you think, imbecile. She only married you for your money!" he said as he grabbed Nathan's shirt again

"Shut Up, Peyton loves me!" Nathan said pushing him off again

"She loves me you idiot" Lucas said as he punched Nathan right in the middle of his face causing Nathan's face to jerk back. Lucas had a busted lip and Nathan's face was dripping blood from his nose. He put his hand over it.

A few people heard the commotion and broke up the fighting. Peyton walked out of the hotel and Nathan walked behind her. She stood against one of the outside walls of the hotel. Nathan had a wet towel to clean off the blood and then he yelled, "Why were you alone with him!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and gave attitude "When I saw him, I didn't want to talk to him so left and then he followed me.

"Why did he come to Pleasure Island, Why!" Nathan yelled back

"I don't know" Peyton said really meaning it

Nathan grabbed her arm tightly "What did he say"

"Let me go!" she said trying to get free of his grip

"He kept asking me why I married you! He doesn't know that I'm in love with _you_." She lied and Nathan looked deep into her eyes.

"So please don't listen to a word he says" she said with a pissed off face

"Let's go" he said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her and began walking off, forcing her to walk with him "Let's go!"

Nathan and Peyton went back to the beach house. Nathan changed his clothes and went back to the hotel because he had to socialize but before entering it he saw Lucas outside.

"What are you doing here? Did you come looking for Peyton" Nathan asked

"You're a coward. You didn't have the balls to tell me how you felt about her" Lucas responded

"I tried to tell you and Brooke but that doesn't change anything. Peyton doesn't love you"

"Even if that was true. You still betrayed me. You betrayed our friendship. You were like a brother to me!" Lucas yelled and Nathan just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I wish none of this would've happened."

"Well you should've been man enough to tell me, to avoid this"

"I tried. But the love me and Peyton share is strong"

"The love you have! Because she doesn't love you! Don't you see she planned all this out. Can't you tell!"

"You're so stupid. She loves me!"

"Don't be so naïve. I always knew that she wanted to marry someone with money. She didn't leave me because she loves you. She left because you have money."

"Shut up!"

"She is ambitious. She gave up love for money!" Lucas said as he pushed Nathan a little

"She told me she loves me!"

"Don't be ignorant! She's determined to get what she wants"

"Listen to me. You listen to me. The love we have is real"

"She might say that but you know that deep down she loves me"

"You're obsessed with her. But she's mine" Nathan said and Lucas started to walk away "and don't you dare get near her again"

"You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled

"You'll end up seeing that she loves me. Peyton loves me! Remember that!" he yelled to Lucas and if Lucas hadn't started to walk away he was going to lose control.

Night fall came and Nathan entered his room. Peyton was sitting on their bed in her night gown. Nathan was furious "Lucas, that bastard, keeps telling me you love him! Why!" he said as he crawled onto the bed angrily "Why"

Peyton had never seen Nathan like this. It really scared her. She just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I made sure he heard me when I told him that you're mine. You're all mine" he said furiously

Nervously Peyton responded "..and what did he say…did he get the message…is he going to leave me alone"

"well if he doesn't I'm going to make sure he does" Nathan said not breaking eye contact with her "because you're mine Peyton" he said and then started to get on top of her and pushed her down on the bed. "You're mine" he said right above her face "do you understand. You belong to no one else but me" and then crashed his lips roughly onto Peyton's

"Nathan" she said trying putting her hand on his face and pushing it away "Please understand" she began to say and he started to kiss her neck "…had the option to choose between the two of you and I chose you!"

Nathan pulled away from her neck and looked at her "Do you love me?" she didn't answer and he yelled loudly "DO YOU LOVE ME!"

"I married you didn't I"

"tell me you love me" he said as he held her upper arms tightly and pushed against the bed "TELL ME"

"It hurts me that you're believing what people say about me. I had the fucking choice to choose and I broke up with him to be with you. Because i have feelings for you!"

He grabbed her face tightly with his right hand "I asked you if you love. That what I want to hear!"

"y y yes I love you" she nervously said

He then kissed her lips and then her neck and moved down to her shoulders she just turned her from him and let him kiss her. She had a worried and scared look on her face. She wanted to be with Lucas.

The following day when Peyton woke up Nathan had already left the house. She got ready and then got a call from Felix.

"so Lucas is staying in that hotel?...for how long?...well if you were going to find out information you should have asked that…..no, no I'll call you I'm meeting Nathan later…ok I'll talk to later bye" Peyton hung up the phone and then walked out of her house and began to walk towards the hotel. As she walked on the sidewalk, Chris Keller walked up to her.

Peyton smiled as he walked up to her, "you have a beautiful smile" Chris told her

"Hi, You're Chris right." She asked him and he nodded taking her hand and kissing the top of it

"I'm going to the hotel right now to meet with my husband, Nathan" she said

"Mind if I walk with you" he asked. The hotel wasn't far at all. It was only like a 10 minute walk

She smirked "of course, why not."

The walked not saying anything but in Chris' mind he knew he had to have her Even if he was with Rachel and she was with Nathan. He was a man of money who always got what he wanted. Peyton was thinking of how great it would be to be with him. He had even more money than Nathan. The arrived to the hotel which was owned by Chris and they walked to the bar and sat there waiting for Nathan. Chris called over a man who worked at the hotel

"This is Greg. He's the manager of my hotel" Chris explained to Peyton. He then turned to Greg "I want you to give Peyton Scott anything she wants. My jet, boat, what ever she wants. Treat her like a princess."

"Of course, Mrs. Scott you will be treated with great respect in Mr. Keller's hotel" Greg said and Peyton grinned

"All my hotels will be at your service." He told her then looked at Greg "thank you, Greg that'll be all" and then he looked back at Peyton "somebody like you deserves everything"

Peyton raised an eyebrow and smiled "What are you doing, Chris. I'm married"

"Yes, well. I'm pretty much single and I go after what I want. I like you Peyton and…. I think you like me to" he smirked

She bit her lower lip smiling and just looked at him.

A few days had passed. Brooke was doing much better now. It was the afternoon, a beautiful sunny day in Tree Hill. She walked out to her back yard and sat at one of the tables and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey Lucas how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling"

"I'm really good. I miss you though. Hanging out and stuff"

"Yeah. I miss you too." Lucas said. He was by the hotel pool

"How is Pleasure Island treating you? Are you relaxing?" she asked

"Um it's not what I expected because….Nathan and Peyton are here"

Brooke felt tears stinging her eyes. She slowly spoke into the phone "Nathan….is there with _her?" _ she asked "You saw them?"

"Yeah…and I'm sorry but I couldn't avoid fighting with him but don't worry he's fine."

"what about you" she asked worriedly

"I would love to tell you I'm fine but I can't lie to you…it still hurts"

"It hurts me to, Lucas" she said with one tear sliding down her cheek.

They said their goodbyes and hung up

Lucas sat at one of the chairs by the poolside looking out into the water. He felt someone else there, behind him and he looked back. Peyton was walking towards him and he quickly got up off his chair and walked towards her.

"Why don't you tell me what your doing here, _Mrs. Scott_" he said

They were face to face now. "We need to talk. We need to clear up a lot of things." She said as the cool wind blew her hair.

Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him "Don't like you're here because you want me and you know it" He brushed his lips on hers just to tease her "You miss my kisses" he said slowly but then pulled away from her "but you exchanged them for Nathan's money" she was taken back by this. "Why don't you call him so he can come and clear things up with us and you can tell him why you're here. You know what, I'm not interested in you anymore" he said angrily "so don't waste my time."

"Lucas, just leave Pleasure Island"

"You leave"

"I know I have no right to tell you what to do but I beg you to leave. I can't see you" she said pleading

"Why" he asked and then moved closer to her "to hard to have me close"

She devilishly laughed "don't be stupid. What I don't want is to have any problems with Nathan"

Lucas smiled and laughed and backed away from her "You don't have to lie to me like you do with Nathan or anyone else. I know exactly who you. You are a gold digger"

Peyton quickly moved closer to him and put her and on the left side of his face and her lips were close to his "But even like that you still love me"

"I could forgive you for wanting lots of money but the betrayal I can't" he said

Peyton pushed him "What's your problem?" she yelled "I broke up with you!"

"And why was that? You had Nathan already, am I right! You had this plan up your sleeve for months! That betrayal I can never forgive you for! And because of that you mean nothing to me!"

"that's a lie!" she said moving close to him "you love me…. you still love me" she said as she had her hands around his neck

"and you still love me…but after what you did…you killed our love" and with that said she slowly pulled away from but then she went up for a kiss and he backed away "just leave, Peyton" and with that said he left.


	22. Frequency

**Title is a song by Feeder**

**Frequency**

The following day Lucas dressed into his swim shorts and a wife beater and decided to go relax out on the beach. He sat out close to the water and then jus laid on his back with his eyes close thinking of all that had been happening in his life. Everything use to be so simple and perfect but all of sudden everything just got complicated. His thoughts were interrupted by an attractive red head in a green bikini.

"Hey, Lucas right." The red head asked

"Yeah" he said standing up to face her.

"Rachel" she said with a smile and extended her hand for a shake

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." He said

"You look like you need some company, mind if I sit with you?" she asked

"No not at all" he said as they both sat down next to each other in the sand

"I saw you the other day at the hotel" she told him

"Really, you were there? I can't believe I hadn't noticed such a beautiful girl." He said with a smile

Rachel blushed a little "Thanks" she said smiling "I saw you though leave though suddenly when you saw Peyton leave"

He then furrowed his eyebrows and asked "You know Peyton?"

"I only met her there at the hotel but when she heard your name she left suddenly" she explained "how do you know each other?"

Seeing as Lucas was lonely and didn't mind the company and really did want to let it all out he told her everything that had recently happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"No it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said "I'm moving on" he lied

"that's really good for you, then." She said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Lucas broke the silence

"You know there's this club not to far from here you wouldn't want to go tonight would you?" he asked shyly

Rachel thought about Chris for a moment but figured she'd go anyway. She knew the kind of guy Chris was. He was always flirting with girls and just trying to buy them. "I would love to go with you" she said smiling.

Lucas smiled "Great. Then I'll pick you up at 8"

"Yeah that sounds good. Pick me up at the hotel. That's where I'm staying at" she said

"K. me too I'll just meet you outside of it" he said

They continued to talk there and then said there goodbyes and couldn't wait to see each other later that night.

Peyton woke up pissed off as she remembered what happened the previous day. She hated the way Lucas acted with her. She got up out of bed and noticed Nathan wasn't there. He had left earlier for business. He was young but he was responsible. Peyton took a shower and got ready and called Felix to have lunch.

"Hey Felix….want to meet at the restaurant by the hotel, the one where you can sit outside by the beach….ok…yeah….see you there."

When Peyton arrived at the restaurant, Felix was already outside waiting for her at one of the tables but he wasn't alone. "Um….Felix….what is that?" Peyton asked confused

"Oh this," he said looking at his small Chihuahua in his arms "this is FroFro" he said with a smile. Peyton smiled, nodded, and sat down.

"So tell me sweetie, how is everything?" he asked

Peyton put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand "horrible." She said and then explained to him what had happened with Lucas.

"Aw hunny, I'm sorry. What are you going to do about it?" he asked

"I'm not sure yet but he will be mine soon again." She told him with a smirk. And she smiled back at her as he petted FroFro.

"So when will the blueprints be done?" Nathan asked

"They should be done in about 2 in half weeks. So from now till then we just need to wait and see how everything turns out." Chris explained.

Nathan stood from his chair and so did Chris. "That sounds good then." Nathan said as he extended his hand for a shake

Chris took his hand and shook it and then let go and began to walk towards the exit of the small café, "Oh hey Nathan, there's this club not to far from here me and some of my friends are going there tonight as a little treat to ourselves for working pretty hard you're welcome to come." Chris said and Nathan nodded. "You can bring your girl if you want, see ya." he said.

Rachel waited patiently outside the hotel in a red hot halter dress. She didn't really have to worry about Chris because he told her he was going out with the boys. Lucas began to approach her from behind and tapped her shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Oh, Lucas you scared me" she said with a smile

"sorry. And by the way you look beautiful"

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" she said. Lucas was wearing his jeans and a button down shirt with nice shoes.

"You ready to go." He asked and she nodded. She slipped her arm around his and they walked towards the club it was like 2 blocks away.

"Hey baby you ready to go?" Lucas called out to Peyton

"Yeah just a sec" she called back from the bathroom. She was applying lip gloss on "Ready" she said coming out of the bathroom in a short black strapless dress.

"You know you really hot, right" Nathan said as they began to leave their house

"I know but thanks for the compliment" she said with a smile and he smiled back as he opened the car door for her and let her in. He then got in the car and they drove off to the club.

Now, Peyton, Nathan, Rachel, Lucas, and Chris had all arrived. Nathan spotted Chris at a nearby table and took Peyton's hand and walked them over there. They bought a few beers with their fake ids and began talking about the business. Peyton sat there bored looking out onto the dance floor and then she spotted Lucas dancing with Rachel, the red head she had met a few days earlier. _What the hell is he doing dancing with her._ She thought to herself. Chris noticed Peyton had a pissed off face and then searched for what she was looking at. He saw Lucas and knew that she was mad because he was dancing with a girl. He could tell he had strong feelings for him but then he noticed that the girl he was dancing with was Rachel, his current girlfriend. Even though he didn't love her and only liked _being_ with her, she was still _his_ girlfriend.

"Excuse me" he said to Nathan "I need to take care of some things." Chris got up off the chair and walked to the dance floor and Nathan watched and then noticed Lucas was there.

"What the hell is he doing here" Nathan asked Peyton angrily.

"How the hell am I suppose to know" she said and then noticed Chris walking up to Lucas and Rachel. _Why is he walking up them_ she wondered to herself

"What do you think you're doing dancing with her?" Chris asked Lucas and then gave him a small push

"Not that I feel like I owe you an answer but I asked her to come here with me as my date, so what's the problem?" Lucas asked calmly not wanting to cause a scene. Rachel began to look nervous

"Oh, Lucas I'm so sorry I should've told you." She started to explain

"Told me what?" he asked loudly so she could hear

"told you that she has a boyfriend" Chris said and then took Rachel by the hand and led her to the table where he was sitting at with Nathan & Peyton. Peyton saw the whole thing and saw that Lucas was left standing there all alone and then saw him leave.

"Sorry about that Nathan, but I noticed Rachel was here." He said

Rachel sat in one of the chairs at the table and Chris put his hand on her thigh. She smiled at Peyton and Peyton glared at her. Chris saw this and then smirked

"Hey Rachel." Nathan said

The four of them continued to talk for the rest of the night and finally after a few hours and some drinks decided to head off. When Chris was saying bye to Peyton he took her hand and kissed it as he looked deep into her eyes smiling. Nathan shook his hand and politely said bye to Rachel.

**Ok this ending sucked but I didn't really know where else to leave off…..Oh and also I don't know if you noticed but I tried to hint in this chapter that Felix is gay. **


	23. You got me all Wrong

**Brooke is in this chapter! Title is a song by Dios Malos**

**You got me all wrong**

Rachel was walking along the beach and then spotted Lucas and slowly walked up to him. "Hey." She said

Lucas forced a smile "Hey." He said not looking at her

"I'm sorry I should've told you yesterday"

"Why did you go out with me? If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't want you to go out one night and be dancing with another guy"

"Chris….he doesn't really believe in being faithful….that's just who he is and I know how he acts always flirting with other girls even in front of me but even with all that I still have strong feelings for him and that's why I let so many things slide." She explained and Lucas nodded "but you seem like such a different type of guy…a special guy….and I just felt like it'd be worth falling for someone else"

Lucas looked at her and nodded once again but the spoke, "Yeah…but it's still not right…start up one relationship when the other one isn't even over"

"I'm sorry. I really like you but I also like Chris just like you like Peyton." She said with a half smile

He smiled back "you're right I do like her…. I love her…" he said then looking sad

Peyton was sitting in Theresa's backyard along with Felix and FroFro. Theresa had a bottle of scotch in her hands and Peyton sat in one of the chairs by the pool thinking of Lucas.

"Honey, why the face? Are we bad company?" Felix asked as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol that was next to Peyton

"No…No…it's not that. It's just that I love him. I love him so much and I can't stop thinking about him" Peyton said

"I say you call him" Theresa said getting up from her chair and walking over to Peyton

"Lucas?" Peyton said turning her head and then shaking it "no…no…no" she said with a sarcastic laugh

"Yes! Call him" Felix said enthusiastically

"For what?" Peyton asked

"To tell him how you feel" Theresa said and then held up her bottle of scotch waving it in front of Peyton "when I'm drunk…that's the time I tell the many truths"

"Lucas already knows that I love him" she said turning her head away from them. "and he doesn't give a shit"

"Peyton, you like taking risks. Call him and tell him to come see you." Felix said

Peyton lifted an eyebrow and smiled "to come here?" she asked

"here or anywhere" Felix said "this is your opportunity. Nathan is out in Tree Hill for the night, you're alone"

Peyton smirked as did Theresa and Felix and then Peyton and Theresa began drinking a lot. Peyton wanted to get at least tipsy before she called Lucas. _Or maybe I'll have Felix call him and have him tell Lucas to meet me at the beach._ A few hours later Felix and Peyton left Theresa's house, Felix took a tipsy Peyton to the beach and then called Lucas.

"Lucas….hey it's Felix, Peyton's friend. She's really drunk and I can't get her home you think you can help me out….yeah….at the beach….ok thanks….yea I'll be here….bye" he hung up the phone and then told Peyton to sit down. She sat on her knees and didn't stop smiling. Felix told her that Lucas was on his way and that he was going to go home.

Several minutes later a drunk Peyton was sitting in the sand and then Lucas began to approach her from behind. "Where's your friend, Felix?" Lucas asked firmly

She turned around to see him and then began to giggle "He left!"

"What am I going to do about you? This can't keep going on" he asked

Peyton wrapped her arms around his knees "no…no…no…. I don't want to be away from you anymore….it kills me" she said "I love you. Lucas, I love you"

"Peyton. Please." He said trying to unwrap her arm from his leg. But she took his hands and pulled him down and he was on his knees in front of her, both in the sand. And she placed her hands on his arms and then brought them up and put them around his neck

"I want to make love to you again." She said looking deeply into his eyes and he looked deeply back. He crashed his lips on hers and she kissed him back passionately. The moment was finished not to long after when Lucas pulled away saying "No! No!" and then got up. She stood up with him and tried to pull him closer to kiss him again but he refused.

"I didn't come for this, Peyton. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I need to take you home."

"no no no no" Peyton plead "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." She said

"Nothing can never happen between us again, okay. Will you just understand that. Lets go now."

She started smiling "fine. Fine. Lets go somewhere _together_ so we can be together" she said as she continued to smile

"Stop saying that" he said frustrated

"Don't you understand that I won't be okay if I'm not with you. Look." She said and then fell to the sand closing her eyes and pretending she had just fainted but had a huge smile on her face.

Lucas was even more frustrated now "Peyton, you didn't faint. Stop lying and lets go." Peyton sat up from the sand laughing.

"I don't want to leave. Lets have a night together that we'll never forget"

"Peyton! Just stop it! Let's go" he said angrily

"NO! I'M NOT GOING I'M NOT GOING SO YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" she yelled

"you are not in the right state of mind to make decisions right now" he yelled back "but I am" he said and then picked her up and put her over his shoulder and she tried to fight back kicking her legs and hitting his back yelling at him to put her down (a/n: lol I'm picturing this in my head and it just cracks me up lol) He shortly after arrived at her house and made sure she made it in.

Peyton was out on the deck of her beach house when she heard Nathan.

"Peyton! Peyton!" he screamed continuously

This frightened her a little "What? What is it?" she asked nervously

"I called the house numerous times yesterday all day and you didn't answer once. I didn't think much about it at first but when you didn't answer at all at anytime after 1030 I started getting suspicious!" he yelled

Peyton stared at him for a few moments before she could think of a lie and as she was about to speak he cut in. "Were you with Lucas! Is what everyone was telling me true! That you just married me for money!" he accused

"I can't believe you! I had a migraine. I took a couple sleeping pills! I was out cold okay! So stop accusing me of something that's not true!" she yelled back at him and then took him by the shirt "I married you because I love you! And if you don't believe me then here" she took out her credit card and check book that Nathan had gotten for her and then threw it at him "have it all if that'll make you believe me" and then she walked back into the house and then out of it.

"Peyton! Peyton! Come back here" he yelled but she didn't come back she just kept walking.

Peyton and Felix met up at one of the pools at the hotel. "It's going to be really hard to keep making Nathan believe my intentions are good." She said to Felix

Felix rose an eyebrow and began to pet FroFro "Well think of it this way, if things don't work out with Nathan and his money you will have Lucas' love waiting for you. But do spill about last night. What happened with Lucas?" he asked curiously

"He kissed me!" she said enthusiastically "we kissed and it was full of passion and love" she gushed and Felix smiled. "It was such a great moment….made me feel really alive."

"So he does still love you" he said smiling with his eyes wide open and continued to pet FroFro

"Yes! He loves me just as much as I love him" she smirked "and after last nights kisses I'm sure he's not going to be around that slut Rachel I saw him with at the club that one night."

Felix laughed and then turned a little towards the beach and pointed "you think?" Felix was pointing at Lucas and Rachel who were sharing a kiss. This made Peyton angry.

Lucas and Rachel continued to kiss and then they both pulled away. "I like you, Lucas"

"I like you to, Rachel but I still think we shouldn't start anything if you are still confused about Chris."

"You have a point. I'm sorry" she said and then walked away from him and he watched her.

Peyton was angry and began to fast walk over to Lucas but then Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Peyton, Where are you going?"

"to go ask him why the hell he's kissing her after he kissed me last night!" she said loudly and pissed off "this is not acceptable" she said trying to walk to him but Felix continue to hold her back

"Peyton you can't make a scene. You can't do this in front of everyone. Nathan works here what if he sees you?"

"Why is Lucas doing this to me? Why?" she asked

"He doesn't even know you're here. Plus you're the married one" Felix said trying to get some sense in her

"I know, Felix. But Lucas loves me…."

"Yes he loves you so much that he's trying to find the easiest and fastest way possible to forget about you" Felix explained

"I don't want him to forget me! I don't want him to fall in love with someone else" she said right into Felix's face and then looked back at Lucas who was looking at the sea. She was getting worried and scared now.

After the whole Peyton witnessing Lucas and Rachel kiss, Chris had invited her to one of his houses out by the beach. A car had been sent to the hotel to pick her up and she arrived at his house shortly. She walked into his big house with one of his assistants by her side. A maid came towards her and handed her a card and a bouquet of red roses that were from Chris. The card read: _Peyton, I hope you enjoy my house, don't be shy about anything. If you want something feel free to ask. – Chris._ Peyton smirked. The house was big and open. It had a large backyard with a beautiful pool in the middle and it overlooked the ocean. Chris was supposedly on a business trip, Peyton walked outback and walked along by the end of the pool with her hands behind her head, taking in the sun and looking out into the ocean. She felt a presence though and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I decided to come home earlier…" Chris said with a cigar in his mouth "for you"

Peyton walked past him and then into the house. Chris followed her and then put his hand on her shoulder her and turned her so she could face him. "I know the kind of person you are, Peyton. You're a gold digger"

"How can you call me that! if you heard something-" she said angrily but was cut off by him

"I know the kind of person you are….and it doesn't scare. You don't have to lie to me." He said as he grazed his hand up and down her left arm "You see, Peyton, we're alike. We both know what each other want. You know what I can offer you." He said

"So….you think that because you have money I can fall in love with you?"

He chuckled "No. but I'm not talking about love. I like you a lot and we can have an open relationship" he explained as he cupped her face and Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"Chris."

"Just think about it, no rush." He said and then he began to lean into her lips for a kiss but then went up and just kissed her forehead. He walked away to his car and she decided to just stay there a little bit longer and went back to where she was before she was interrupted by Chris. Little did she know that Rachel had been watching her and Chris the whole time.

An angry Rachel who was dressed in a lavender spaghetti strap dress marched over to Peyton "Who do you think you are, trying to get close to Chris, he's my boyfriend"

Peyton turned and saw her and then began to walk up to her "nothing that I do should matter to you, and if you're his girlfriend then why are you getting close with Lucas!"

"because he seems like a great guy and I like him and _he_ isn't seeing anyone."

"You better stay away from Lucas because if you don't I'll make sure you lose Chris forever!"

"Fine! do it then! I wonder what your husband would say."

"He'll never take you seriously you whore!"

"That's what you are!" Rachel said pointing at Peyton "because you married Nathan for his money!"

"Shut up!" Peyton said and then slapped Rachel. Rachel slapped her back "You're a bitch!" Peyton said holding her cheek

"I only say the truth!"

"Leave! Right now! Because this is my boyfriends house!" Rachel yelled pointing to the way out. Peyton stood there and didn't move so Rachel then grabbed her arms to try and take her out of his house but she fought back.

"Let go of me, bitch. Let go of me!" Peyton said before she felt herself falling into the pool because Rachel had just pushed her.

"You whore!" Peyton said as she got up out of the water. Rachel ignored it and walked off.

Peyton had spent the night at Chris' house but Chris didn't stay there. She didn't want to go back to the beach house after the fight she had with Nathan. It was around noon when she was walking out of his house and then saw Nathan walking up to her.

"I looked all over for you and then found out you stayed here. I want you to come back home."

"I understand if you don't want me to stay here at Chris' but I'm going to a hotel." she said to him. "I can't be around you right now. It's such a horrible feeling….knowing that my husband thinks the worse of me." She said and then started to walk away from him

"Peyton, baby, please I don't want to fight anymore" he said catching up to her

"Nathan, realize that I'm with you because I love you" she lied, turning to face him "It's obvious that people like to live a good life but it wouldn't be worth it, at least for me, if I wasn't able to share it with the person I love, you." She lied and then cupped his face "I love you, Nathan. That's why I left and married you. I didn't care what my dad would say or anyone else for that matter."

Nathan sighed "I know Peyton. I'm sorry for doubting you." He said and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you so much and it kills me just thinking that you might not love me." He kissed her forehead and then held her tight to his body. She looked worried and mouthed the word, _Lucas._

"Brooke!" Mark yelled "Stop insisting you are not going!"

"I could have told you that I just wanted to relax and get my mind off of things but no I decided not to lie! I want to go to Pleasure Island to talk to Nathan!" Brooke said loudly

"Why! He's already married!" Marks said throwing his hands up in the air angrily "He left you for a gold digger for god's sake. And I'm not going to allow that him or Peyton cause you anymore pain!" Mark yelled hoping that she would understand

"It's different this time."

"No it's not and I'm not going to allow you to go!"

Brooke stood up from the chair she was sitting and put her both her hands on Mark's desk and spoke loudly "I already made my decision and I'm going!"

"No! You are not going to Pleasure Island! End of conversation!"

The following day in Pleasure Island at Peyton and Nathan's beach house Peyton woke up around tenish. Nathan had left already for work. By noon Peyton had finished getting ready and decided to have one of her maids serve her a lemonade before she left. Peyton went back into her room and looked into her mirror as she applied her lip gloss and then heard a knock at her door.

"Mrs. Scott. There's someone here to see you, she's out on the deck." The maid said

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Peyton said _I wonder who it could be_ she wondered to herself.

She made her way downstairs and then walked out of the double doors that led to her deck.

"You?" she said in awe

**Okay so Brooke wasn't in here much but in the next one she'll be in it more. I promise D**


	24. Authors Note

To all my Readers:

It's been months since I last updated and I'm very sorry. I've been so busy. I was working on to websites (Nathan/Rachel & Brooke/Rachel) and with school and everything so sorry I haven't updated. I watched my fan fic video though that I made not to long ago and I really want to update. Soo….I'm going to start writing the new chapter tonight and hopefully have it up very soon.


	25. Walk Away

**Walk Away**

"Hey Friend" Brooke said with a smile as she walked towards Peyton. Peyton smiled back at her but Brooke then slapped her. Peyton held her cheek and looked at Brooke's angry face with shock. "If all you wanted were houses like this one I would've given them to you and money and jewelry." She said as she threw a couple necklaces at Peyton. "Take them they're nothing to me" Brooke said with a firm voice. "You betrayed me to be Nathan's wife."

"Look Brooke, if believing all that makes you feel better than believe it. If slapping me and throwing jewelry at me makes you feel better then do what ever the hell you want. The truth is Nathan and I love each other." Peyton explain as Brooke stared at her with a straight face.

Brooke walked away and went to take a walk on the beach. As she was strolling along she noticed Nathan by one of the hotels by the shoreline. He looked serious like he was contemplating about something. He turned and locked eyes with Brooke. She started to walk towards him and when she finally reached him she didn't say a word she just put her hands on the sides of his face and began to kiss him. He didn't kiss in return though and he slowly grabbed her and pushed her away.

"Brooke…You shouldn't have kissed me" he said sadly

"But why…I love you" she responded

"Things have changed"

"Maybe not, that's why I came. I didn't want to have any regret of not trying everything in my power to be with the man of my dreams."

"Brooke" he said "You need to forget about me" he said as a tear streaked down Brooke's face.

"No, Nathan" she said and he put his hands on the sides of her face and she held them. "This is our opportunity at a chance with real love because no matter what you say I know you don't have that with Peyton. It's not love" she said as a few more tears came down. He looked at her sadly and gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

Larry sat at his breakfast table feeling very upset. He felt like he had lost his daughter forever but he needed to see her. They've always had their differences but no matter what happened she was always going to be his daughter. He ran his fingers through his hair and then heard the doorbell ring. He had no idea who it could be he never got any visitors. He walked to the door and when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God, Veronica. What are you doing here?" he asked surprisingly.

An attractive woman who had to be in her mid twenties stood at the doorway. She was thin, tall, had straight blonde hair, and short bangs. "Hey _Dad_. It'd been a while."

"What are you doing?" he asked. He hadn't seen her in years and he had kept this from Peyton all her life.

"I heard about your cancer, mom told me and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"How could you just show up here though with out telling me, I'm grateful you did but Peyton could have been here."

"Are you going to invite me in or do we have to have this conversation out here?"

"No, please come in." he said as he led her to the kitchen table. "How's your mother?"

"She's good but we don't have to talk about her right now or Peyton. I know the last time we saw each other it didn't end well. But I just want to say I'm sorry and that I'm here for you when ever you need me. Pancreatic cancer is one of the worse and I know that we never agreed on anything but you're my father and that still means something to me" she said and they both got teary – eyed. He reached out to her and gave her a hug.

"It's lonely here all the time. I have no one to talk to. Peyton and I are not on good terms. I haven't spoken to her in so long ever since she got married."

"Whoa she's married?!"

"Yeah she married Nathan, who was her best friend's fiancé…" he began to explain everything that happened. "….and now she's living in Pleasure Island. Before you came I was planning on actually going to surprise her. Try to make things right" he said and began coughing loudly.

"Wow…I can't believe this. I think you should you go. If you want I can tag along for support."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. It would be too hard on Peyton if she found out she had a half sister. I'm just not ready to tell her."

Veronica sighed, "Ok that's fine. There's actually another reason why I came out here. I need to tell you something."

"Alright what is it?"

"I have a daughter. You're a grandfather." She said calmly not knowing how he was going to react.

"a...a…a. daughter?" he said softly. "Who's the father? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How old is she?"

"The father is out of the picture. He left when he found out I was pregnant. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. We lost touch and I just I don't know…So much has happened the past few years and I really needed you!" she began crying

"Honey, I'm sorry about how everything turned out. I really am." He hugged her and then pulled away. "I plan on going to Pleasure Island tomorrow but you can stay in the house. I'll be back very soon and we can talk some more." He said and she nodded. "Everything is going to be okay."

Nathan had his arm around Peyton's waist and they walked happily together outside to their backyard. Peyton's eyebrows furrowed when she saw hi. "Dad?" she said out loud.

Larry walked up to the two of them and asked Nathan if he could have some privacy with his daughter. Nathan accepted and walked away.

"I might have let you go once but I won't again. I still have hope for you. I still believe that deep down inside of you, you have a soul."

"Do not come here and question me or doubt me or anything. I'm happy with what I did and I'm not going to let anyone…listen closely…._anyone_….take it away from me. "

"Don't' know you know what you've done. Everything you have, your house, car, jewelry….you can lose that at any moment. Love is the most important thing." Larry explained.

"I had love but I ended things because I wanted to."

"And didn't it hurt you to lose Lucas" he said and Peyton didn't know what to say. "Why are you like this honey?" he said shaking his head "I don't understand…at what moment did you get like this?" he asked concerned. She gave him one last look and then walked away leaving him standing alone.

Rachel and Lucas were walking along the beach together both looking happy to be in each other's company.

"I need to ask you something, Rachel." He said and she looked at him and nodded.

"it has to deal with money and the reason why is because with Peyton it was always a huge deal to her and I just need to know if you are the same way. I'm working so hard and I even have a scholarship for college now…."

"You're working very hard and you're going to get far in life. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Rachel." He smiled "You think you could be in a relationship with someone who isn't rich?"

She giggled and said, "That's not important to me. I have a job, I live alone, I can take care of myself and I just want someone who can share their life with me."

He smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I like you"

She grinned, "Then lets give it a shot" he moved closer lifted her chin and they began to kiss.

Hours later…at night they had just finished their dinner that Rachel made. "it was delicious" Lucas said.

"I just wanted to make it special since it's your last night in Pleasure Island for awhile. And I've made up my mind I'm not going to work with Chris anymore and first thing tomorrow I'm going to go tell him. I want to leave all the past behind and live in the present by your side." She said.

Lucas stood up and held out his hand and she took it and stood up to. "It's all I want right now, to start a new life."

"Lucas, stay with me tonight" she said and kissed her tenderly.

**Title is a song by Kelly Clarkson**


	26. Authors Note 2

Hey Readers! I'm in the mood to update but I really have no idea how to continue it because it's been a while so I'm going to re read everything that I have so far. I know Jake is in the story I think he's in one chapter so I really need to figure out a way to bring him back as well as bring Haley to Tree Hill from New York. I know the first like five or six chapters are horribly written sorry for that. Anyway I should have a new chapter later this week just bare with me.

- Vanessa


	27. please read

To all my readers:

I have looked over this story and I'm extremely disappointed with it. I think it's horribly written so that is why I plan to rewrite the whole thing. I've changed the title to **A Beauty and Tragedy **and I've already posted itso please give that one a chance and don't forget to review. I'd really like to know what you think of that one. The ideas stay the same but I've fast forwarded it to them out of college already. Thank you for those who read and reviewed this story.

- Vanessa


End file.
